The Punisher
by Gabe Logan
Summary: AU. 400 años despues de que Punisher eliminara a los causantes del Fin del mundo, una nueva civilizacion surgio de las cenizas, ahora, es el deber de Naruto Uzumaki portar el nombre de Punisher para acabar al mal. Capitulo 13: Invasion Juugo Part 1. The U
1. Prologo

**THE PUNISHER**

**Prologo.**

La Guerra Mundial termino… después de la muerte del Capitán América, el mundo empezó una debacle de destrucción, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos junto con las grandes potencias, empezaron a hacer toda clase de movimientos para usar la Iniciativa del Registro de metahumanos para imponer sus ordenes en el mundo… eso creo un conflicto de tales dimensiones que al final… no quedo mucho del mundo actual.

…grandes héroes perecieron… héroes como Spiderman, The Fantastic Four, Thor, New Avengers, Iron Man entre otros, mientras que los instigadores se ocultaron en bunkers… dejando a la humanidad empezar a perecer mientras que planeaban como crear un mundo para ellos ahora que no quedaban héroes que les detuvieran…

…pero algo paso… una coincidencia del destino salvo a distintos grupos humanos de la catástrofe… y entre ellos estaba alguien importante… un hombre…

Su nombre: Frank Castle.

Ocupación: Vigilante.

Estado Civil: Viudo.

Edad: 47 años.

Nombre Clave:… The Punisher.

Castle empezó su busca… y aniquilo uno a uno los bunkers donde se encontraban los empresarios, militares y políticos que provocaron dicha hecatombe…

Esta tarea le tomo veinte años… al final… después de asesinar al Presidente de los EE.UU. … Castle le dio a los sobrevivientes, los planos de la única cosa buena que crearon esos hombres…

"La Bomba Buena"… un arma capaz de limpiar la atmosfera de la radioactividad… capaz de limpiar los mares y la tierra… capaz de devolverle a la tierra su fertilidad…

Frank Castle murió antes de ver el renacimiento de la humanidad… como el último de una larga lista de hombres y mujeres que lucharon por la humanidad realmente…

Mas… la humanidad no aprende…

Después de la limpieza de la bomba, la humanidad empezó a recuperarse, de entre las cenizas del mundo surgió una nueva civilización… los idiomas se unificaron… y a causa del poder causado por la guerra, incluso la forma de los continentes cambio… la Pangea volvió a existir… un solo mega continente…

Donde se desarrollo una civilización similar a la anterior… y resaltando algunas cosas antiguas.

Han pasado 400 años desde entonces… han surgido nuevas naciones y nuevos estados… que ridículamente emulan a los antiguos.

Televisión, radio, automóviles, aviones, motocicletas… y un modo de vida similar al anterior seguían existiendo…

Solo que ahora ya no existían los continentes Asiático, Europeo, Americano, Africano ni Oceánico… así como ya no existían ni los Estados Unidos, México, Japón, la Unión Europea, China y demás…

La nueva nación dominante se denomino así misma como, País del Fuego… con un Fénix como bandera… su capital fue llamada Konoha… y es allí donde comienza la historia…

La historia de un joven de 16 años llamado Naruto Uzumaki… un muchacho que deberá de llevar la imagen del castigo en su ropa… un chico que perdería lo mas importante para él… y que usara la marca de la calavera…

… y que usara el nombre de… THE PUNISHER.

**Fin Prologo.**

Un nuevo fic de Naruto, como notaran es un alteruniverse con un Naruto urbano… la parte del prologo la base en la secuencia final del comic PUNISHER MAX, donde Frank Castle elimina a los culpables del fin del mundo (o como bien lo sabrán, los hombres mas ricos e influyentes de los Estados Unidos), en este fic, que será un poco NaruHina y NaruIno, pero mas NaruHina, pondré a un Naruto mas serio y oscuro… pero no solo eso, meteré algunas cosas del mundo Marvel… cosas como al espíritu del Ghost Rider… o algo referente a los mutantes.

Espero les guste


	2. Capitulo 00 y 01

**THE PUNISHER**

**Capitulo ****00: ****A manera de ****Introduccion**

A manera de entendimiento…

La capital del país del Fuego, Konoha, es una ciudad cosmopolita y muy prospera… pero su bajo mundo esta repleto de la peor calaña que existe…

Después de la reconstrucción y unificación, se formaron grupos de familias y clanes… y el país del Fuego tenia a algunos mas representativos.

El Clan Hyuga. Un clan dedicado al desarrollo empresarial del país, se han destacado por su sobriedad con la sociedad. Sus lideres son los gemelos Hiashi y Hizashi. Los herederos son Neji Hyuga, Hinata Huyga y Hanabi Hyuga.

La Familia Uchiha. Esta familia se ha encargado de dominar las cuestiones de la seguridad pública de Konoha, obteniendo notoria influencia en el país… y muchos enemigos poderosos, sus lideres son Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, y sus herederos son, Itachi y Sasuke.

La familia Inuzuka. En su sangre se encuentra el orgulloso gen de un hombre legendario… su nombre James Howlett… quien fuera conocido como el legendario Wolverine… miembro de los extintos X men, motivo por el cual, los Inuzuka poseen características en común con los canidos, como un desarrollado sentido del olfato, oído y agilidad.

El Clan Namikaze. Se han destacado por haber gobernado en repetidas ocasiones al país. Los Namikaze se caracterizan por aceptar a quien sea en el clan, siendo por ello que están muy mezclados. Actualmente, el joven líder del clan, Minato, se encuentra casado con la hija del líder del clan Uzumaki, Kushina… y por designios de ambos… su hijo fue llamado Naruto Uzumaki.

La familia Yamanaka, no tienen mucho poder político, mas se encuentran relacionados por un tronco común con los Namikaze por un pariente lejano y actualmente el cabeza de familia, Inochi Yamanaka y su hija Ino son buenos amigos de los Namikaze.

Hace tres años.

La familia Namikaze –Uzumaki era quizás una de las mas felices de todo el país, Minato, pese a ser el líder del Clan, decidió separarse de ellos y formar su vida con la joven Kushina, quien al igual que el abandono su clan para estar con quien amaba, después de casarse ambos engendraron a Naruto, quien por disposición de su abuelo Jiraiya mantuvo el apellido Uzumaki.

El joven creció rodeado por el amor de sus padres… y el cariño que le profesaba Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga de la infancia.

Naruto se destaco por una habilidad innata para pelear y conocer sobre asuntos policiacos… aunque como a todos los jóvenes, al cumplir trece años empezó a salir con una joven llamada María… pese a la oposición de Ino… quien sin que Naruto lo supiera, desarrollaba sentimientos por el joven.

Así transcurría la vida del joven Naruto… pero no sabía que pronto todo cambiaria… especialmente por la relación amistosa de su padre y Fugaku Uchiha.

**Capitulo 01: Sobre la Vida y la Muerte.**

Era un día de fiesta, Fugaku había logrado encarcelar a un peligroso traficante de nombre Kakuzu, este hombre… perteneciente a una reciente organización gansteril llamada Akatsuki.

Además, era el cumpleaños de Mikoto y eso le hizo invitar a su siempre amigo Minato para festejarlo… todo el clan estaba en la fiesta, con las excepciones de Sasuke (que se encontraba en la escuela) y de Itachi… que había pedido permiso para no acudir a causa de una cita laboral.

Minato, Kushina y Naruto fueron invitados al igual que los Yamanaka, pero ellos no pudieron acudir a causa de un berrinche de Ino por el hecho de que Naruto iba a llevar a su novia…

Pero…

Hace 1 semana

Una discoteca… un hombre de cabello anaranjado y repleto de piercings mira por una ventana mientras que un grupo de personas le observan.

… y por lo tanto, sufrimos perdidas por al menos 7 millones de ryous- dijo Hidan leyendo un informe.

¿Tienes algo que decirnos Itachi?- pregunto Konan con expresión seria.

Lo lamento, no pude obtener la información correcta ni manipularla… se que puse en riesgo el plan y estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que he hecho- dijo Itachi con seriedad. Pein solo suspiro.

Eso es lo que haremos… Itachi¿Tienes idea de cuanto nos ha costado la intervención de tu padre en nuestras actividades?- dijo Pein molesto –Es hora de ponerle fin a esto… y tu lo harás.

Pronto será la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mikoto Uchiha… y quiero que te encargues de todos en ese momento- dijo Pein con calma ante la mirada de sorpresa de los oyentes.

¡Pero Pein!- exclamo Konan obviamente escandalizada -¡Son sus padres y su familia, no puedes pedirle que los mate!

Konan tiene razón… si lo deseas lo puedo hacer yo- dijo Kisame con calma.

¿No les parece excesivo? Digo, el capitán Fugaku puede ser un dolor en el trasero pero… ¿Por qué matar a toda la familia?- preguntó Tobi.

No, lo hare- dijo Itachi con calma –Me asegurare de que no quede nadie.

La expresión del resto era de sorpresa (con las excepciones de Zetzu, Kisame y Pein)

¿En que estará pensando? No es fácil hacer algo así- dijo Deidara en voz baja.

Es Itachi… sabes que ha hecho cosas peores- dijo Sasori con calma, Itachi solo miro a Pein.

Pero necesitare a bastantes hombres… además, Namikaze Minato y su familia estarán en la fiesta… por lo que mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro- dijo Itachi, Pein sonrió asintiendo, Minato también había sido una piedra en el zapato de la organización Akatsuki.

Bien, puedes llevarte a quienes quieras, yo me encargare de liberar a Kakuzu… ero recuerda, no dejes a nadie- dijo Pein saliendo.

El salón quedo en silencio mientras que Itachi se levantaba, le hacía una señal a Kisame y ambos se iban, Konan y los demás solo se miraron entre si.

Esto será algo recordado por siempre- dijo Hidan.

No entiendo a Itachi… ¿Por que matar a su familia?- dijo Konan preocupada.

El nunca ha tenido escrúpulos, recuerda como masacro a esos niños del Orfanato Konoha, además, si los mata, se volverá el heredero de todos los bienes Uchiha.

Y el principal sospechoso… yo no creo que los mate a todos, quizás deje vivo a alguien para servir como chivo expiatorio- dijo Deidara pensativo.

El grupo solo asintió mientras que la tarde pasaba.

El día de la fiesta.

¡Felicidades Mikoto!- dijo Kushina alegre mientras que abrazaba a la señora Uchiha, Mikoto solo le sonrió.

Gracias, por cierto ¿Para cuando llegara el pequeño retoño?- preguntó Mikoto señalando el prominente vientre de la Uzumaki.

Pronto, Naruto arde en ganas de conocer a su hermanito- dijo Kushina con ternura.

Pues en estos momentos no lo parece- dijo Mikoto mientras que veía a Naruto de la mano con María… sobra decir que hacían una bonita pareja.

María era una joven de tez clara, su cabello era negro azulado y sus ojos eran azules… a causa de la palidez de su piel, Ino en ocasiones le decía en broma que parecía muerto, pero a María nunca le había importado, la chica era muy comprensiva y amable… y Naruto estaba endiabladamente enamorado de ella (de los 13 a los 17 años siempre es amor real), por lo que ambos pasaban juntos casi todo el tiempo.

¿Y como va todo con la familia?- preguntó Minato, Fugaku solo suspiro.

Algo problemática… Sasuke esta mas interesado en las chicas que en su familia… e Itachi… pues a estado metido en malas compañías- dijo Fugaku con cierta tristeza.

¿Has hablado con ellos?- preguntó Minato.

Con Sasuke ya… pero para el caso que me hace… Itachi es muy esquivo y no he podido hablar con él… y cuando lo hago en ocasiones desaparece durante días- dijo Fugaku preocupado, Minato suspiro mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

Bueno, creo que mejor dejamos de hablar de cosas tristes, sino le amargaremos la fiesta a Mikoto… y Kushina me matara después de eso- dijo Minato riendo, Fugaku asintió.

¿Qué te parecería ver mi nueva colección de armas? Es mas trae a Naruto, estoy seguro que le gustara verlas- dijo Fugaku, a Minato le pareció una buena idea.

Claro, si logro despegarlo de María por 5 minutos- dijo riendo mientras que iba a por Naruto.

En otra parte de la fiesta.

A con Ino, mira que no querer venir… ¡Si las fiestas Uchiha son divertidísimas!- dijo Naruto mientras que bebía un poco de soda con María, ella solo le sonrió.

Bueno, ella tiene sus motivos- dijo María sonriendo.

¿Cuáles? Bueno, últimamente la he visto molesta, pero no sé por que- dijo Naruto pensativo, María solo se carcajeo levemente.

Hay Naruto… en serio que eres bastante despistado- dijo ella riendo, Naruto frunció el ceño mientras que ella seguía riendo, al rato él empezó a reír también.

¿Sabes? Tu risa siempre me parece hermosa- dijo Naruto sonriendo, María se sonrojo y entonces Naruto se acerco a ella, María se sonrojo aun mas al notar que Naruto planeaba besarla pero…

¡Hijo no seas avorazado!- dijo Minato riendo, ambos se separaron avergonzados –Anda chico, si aun estas muy joven para eso.

¿Qué quieres papá?- dijo Naruto molesto, María solo sonrío.

Bueno, Fugaku quiere enseñarnos una sorpresa- dijo Minato, Naruto sonrió, con Fugaku sus "sorpresas" eran casi siempre armas de gran calibre.

Anda ve… recuerda que también debes de aprovechar tu tiempo con tu padre- dijo María sonriendo.

Bien, gracias, sé que me saque la lotería contigo- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Ambos se fueron mientras que María los miraba.

Sabes hijo, eres muy afortunado al tenerla, por mucho que le duela a Ino- dijo Minato, Naruto le miro extrañado.

¿Por qué habría de dolerle?- preguntó, Minato solo empezó a reírse.

En serio hijo, eres tan lerdo que casi me das lastima- dijo Minato ante la mueca de Naruto por el insulto.

En las afueras.

¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó Itachi mientras que le quitaba el seguro a su pistola.

Todo listo señor, hemos rodeado el perímetro, aunque hay una zona que lleva al muelle que no pudimos cubrir o nos delataríamos- dijo un hombre armado con una ametralladora.

Bien… vamos- dijo Itachi mientras que una veintena de sujetos le seguían.

Donde Fugaku.

¡Wow¡Una Beretta Modificada!- dijo Naruto mirando la pistola, Fugaku asintió sonriendo.

Es de las mejores de la armería, junto con estos rifles y las escopetas- dijo mientras que Minato sonreía mirando el arma.

Je, y de seguro la mayoría las guardaras en nuestro "club" privado- dijo Minato recordando como antes ambos habían participado en la guerra entre el Fuego y el país de la Tierra.

Algo así- dijo Fugaku riendo, Naruto les miro con pena.

Con lo de privado me imagino que se refieren a esa bodega en el sur de Konoha ¿Verdad?- dijo Naruto mientras que ambos hombres solo reían.

Fugaku miro por la ventana y vio amoroso como Mikoto jugaba con uno de sus sobrinos…

¡BANG!

Un momento de silenció… y los tres vieron a Mikoto caer al piso… la sangre chorreaba por su cabeza.

¡MIKOTO!- grito Fugaku antes de que el sonido de las ametralladoras empezara.

¡Diablos!- exclamo Minato rompiendo con rapidez el vidrio de las vitrinas y sacando las escopetas -¡Fugaku empieza a cargar antes de que sea demasiado tarde!- grito mientras que Naruto y Fugaku le miraban y con rapidez empezaron a cargar las armas para repeler el ataque.

Afuera.

El sonido de los gritos asustados de los Uchiha se mezclaba con las ráfagas de metralla que mataban sin discriminar a nadie… hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos… e Itachi solo miraba la escena desde una esquina.

María y Kushina se habían logrado ocultar bajo un auto, pero no poseían las llaves para usarlo, María se cubrió la boca mientras que lloraba al ver como atacaban a los Uchiha, Kushina apretó los puños.

Debemos huir… no podemos hacer nada mas que lograr que nos maten si nos quedamos- dijo Kushina.

Pero Naruto y el señor Minato…-replico María.

Estarán bien…vamos, debemos irnos- dijo Kushina apenas manteniendo la compostura, tomo a María de la mano ya ambas empezaron a huir.

Los rifles y las escopetas estaban cargados, el trío se colgó las armas y se prepararon para contraatacar… si bien Naruto solo tenía 13, ya sabía como usar las armas.

Minato vio a uno de los asesinos y disparo… el sujeto cayó con la cabeza destrozada.

¡Cuidado!- grito Naruto mientras que disparaba y derribaba a otro.

Fugaku se lanzo entonces corriendo mientras que disparaba su arma, ni Naruto ni Minato pudieron alcanzarle… Fugaku corrió a donde estaba el cuerpo de Mikoto y se arrodillo ante ella.

Mikoto…- dijo mientras que miraba el agujero en la frente de la mujer…

¡Fugaku cúbrete!- grito Minato… pero Fugaku no se movio…

Y Minato observo como su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionarse por las balas que le traspasaban.

¡Señor Fugaku!- gritó Naruto disparando.

¡Aghhh!- gritó Minato mientras que una bala le perforaba la pierna y otra le hería el brazo.

¡Papá!- grito Naruto disparando y derribando a otro atacante.

¡Huye Naruto!- grito Minato desde el piso -¡Rápido encuentra a tu madre y a María y huye… yop los detendré!

¡Pero papá!- replico Naruto.

¡Hazlo!- dijo Minato disparando, Naruto apretó los dientes y sin dejar de disparar hecho a correr al muelle.

Minato sonrió… hasta que vio a un grupo de hombres subir a un auto… y entre ellos se encontraba Itachi.

"Itachi… ¿Por qué!"- se preguntó… antes de que una bala cegara su vida.

Kushina y María corrían al muelle… pero no sabían que alguien les había mirado.

Itachi estaba muy tranquilo, incluso a sus hombres les asustaba… hacía un momento que habían masacrado a toda su familia y ahora iban tras las dos mujeres que habían corrido al muelle, y el parecía tan tranquilo como quien iba a un día de campo.

Naruto le pego un tiro a un sujeto que había casado a uno de los hermanos de Fugaku en motocicleta y con rapidez se montó en ella, Kushina y María debían de haber ido al muelle… debía apurarse ya que vio un auto negro ir al muelle.

Ambas corrían a todo lo que daban.

¡Rápido, allá esta el bote de Minato!- dijo Kushina mientras que señalaba a un bote amarrado al lado del muelle.

María volteo levemente… y pego un grito, Kushina se detuvo y se quedo paralizada al ver el automóvil negro.

¡Dios corre!- grito Kushina al ver que el auto iba a por ellas.

Mas una persona no le puede ganar en carrera a un auto… mas cuando dichas personas son una mujer en el tercer trimestre de embarazo y una joven que es todo menos corredora.

Itachi miro con calma cuando el auto embistió con fuerza a las mujeres… uno de los hombres se cubrió la boca conteniendo las ganas de vomitar y otro solo volteo la cara intentando contener las lagrimas de horror que querían salir de sus ojos.

Hay alguien allí- dijo el conductor mientras que veían la motocicleta con Naruto encima.

Naruto detuvo la moto… y empezó a correr a pie a donde se veían dos cuerpos tirados en el piso.

¡Mamá, María!- grito Naruto arrojándose a donde estaban los dos cuerpos… miro a su madre y grito de dolor al ver que su cuello estaba roto… sangre salía por su falda y era obvio que el impacto le había dado en el vientre… lo que quería decir que el feto también estaba muerto.

María solo sangraba de la boca… pero la falta de pulso solo indicaba la realidad… estaba muerta… quizás murió al instante.

Naruto le abrazo mientras que lagrimas de impotencia le corrían por sus mejillas… y entonces vio al automóvil inmóvil frente a él… un grupo de hombres salían de el.

Malditos…. ¡MALDITOS!- grito mientras que levantaba la escopeta y empezaba a disparar.

Un hombre calló y los demás respondieron al fuego… una bala le impacto en la pierna y otra en el hombro izquierdo… Naruto trastabillo mientras que con dificultad se arrastraba… los hombres dejaron de disparar y empezaron a ir a donde estaba el.

Naruto corto cartucho y apretó el gatillo… impactando en un espació vacío.

¿Por qué?- dijo Naruto dejando caer el arma… y entonces sus ojos se abrieron aun mas al ver a Itachi Uchiha frente a él.

Eres el último- dijo Itachi con calma.

Itachi… cabrón… ¡Por que lo hiciste!- grito Naruto con ira y dolor -¡Eran tu familia, tus amigos!

Itachi le miro con calma.

Estorbaban el camino de Akatsuki- dijo Itachi con tranquilidad –Tranquilo… te reuniras con ellos pronto.

Naruto solo le miro…

¡BANG!

Una bala en el pecho derribo a Naruto y cayo al piso.

Itachi hizo una señal y dos de sus hombres sujetaron a Naruto y lo arrojaron al costado del muelle, un cobertizo de combustible estaba al lado, uno de los hombres arrojo gasolina en el camino e Itachi dejo caer una flama.

El fuego recorrió la zona con rapidez mientras que Itachi y sus hombres se iban.

Naruto abrió los ojos con dificultad.

Papá… mamá… María…- dijo tratando de incorporarse… pero…

¡BOOM!

La explosión le lanzó por los aires y cayo al mar.

En donde se festejaba la fiesta…

Un joven de cabellos negros llegaba en un automóvil blanco…

Sasuke Uchiha llegaba tarde a causa de una cita… y se quedo pasmado…

El lugar ardía… y una gran cantidad de cuerpos estaban en el piso.

Sasuke camino como perdido mientras que miraba los cuerpos destrozados por las balas… y sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver a sus padres muertos en un charco de sangre.

¡NOOOOO!- grito al correr a donde estaban ellos e inclinarse.

Itachi miraba la escena desde su auto, sus hombres estaba con él.

¿Lo matamos señor?- preguntó uno. Pero Itachi negó con la cabeza.

Vámonos, pronto llegara la policía- dijo Itachi… Sasuke volteó al escuchar el sonido de los autos… y vio de reojo el rostro de Itachi viéndole.

Continuara.

Bien, disculpen la tardanza, es que anduve ocupado y mi familia no dejaba de usar mi maquina, vaya con ellos.

Como verán este capitulo es el parteaguas de la historia, Itachi asesino a su clan, pero no solo a ellos, los Namikaze –Uzumaki y la novia de Naruto murieron también, para esta parte me base un poco en la película de Punisher… por lo que pronto veremos lo que paso con Naruto. Sasuke ha visto a su hermano, pero como le conviene a la historia no podrá probar nada en su contra y empezara a buscar venganza… lo que lo llevara a encontrarse con cierto espíritu huesudo de Marvel que lo convertirá en un autentico vengador, además de que se sabrá como reaccionara Ino y por fin aparecerá Hinata.

Además de que un pequeño grupo de personajes poco usados en los fics.

Por cierto, si no saben quien es James Howlett, es el nombre real de Logan o como lo conocemos mejor, Wolverine o Lobezno, por lo que esperen ver por ahí a algunos mutantes dando guerra también.

Suerte y los veo en el próximo.


	3. Capitulo 02 y 03

**THE PUNISHER**

**Capitulo 02: Renacer**

Sentía un dolor en el pecho… como si le estuvieran pasando la piel con miles de flamas… su hombro le escocía con severidad y se le dificultaba respirar… no… no podía rendirse… no debía dejarse ir…

¡Hey miren!- dijo un chico de lentes, una joven pelirroja y un muchacho de cabellos blancos le miraron.

Parece un cuerpo- dijo la chica.

Bah, otro cadáver que arrojan al mar… esos mafiosos no respetan las playas- dijo el chico.

Tal vez este vivo… ¿Lo ayudamos?- preguntó el chico, la pareja se miro y la chica suspiro.

¿Por qué no? Ya hace tiempo que no tenemos un invitado- dijo la chica, el muchacho de cabello gris sonrió.

Te estas ablandando demasiado con el chico Karin- dijo el chico.

Tu cállate Suigetsu y ayúdanos si no quieres que te arroje por la borda- dijo Karin molesta.

Si mamá- dijo Suigetsu burlón.

En serio que ustedes si que parecen una pareja de casados- dijo el chico sonriendo, ambos solo le miraron ruborizados.

¡Tu cállate Udon!- dijeron ambos al unisonó mientras que Udon sonreía.

Al acercar el bote, notaron que era un joven… bastante mal herido… mas aun vivo por una casualidad del destino… Karin procedió a limpiar las heridas mientras que Udon y Suigetsu remaban con rapidez.

No puedo atenderlo aquí… debemos de levarlo al escondite, de lo contrarió morirá- dijo Karin, ambos chicos asintieron mientras que remaban con mas rapidez.

Mamá… María- dijo Naruto entre sueños.

En la ciudad…

Han pasado dos semanas, la policía investiga el caso del asesinato de los Uchiha y los Namikaze-Uzumaki… pero sin pistas.

Las declaraciones de Sasuke no sirvieron de nada, ya que Itachi tenía una fuerte coartada… Yahiko Mortell, el dueño de la cadena de hoteles y discotecas Biju dijo a la policía que Itachi estuvo con él todo el día y tenía al menos 40 testigos que lo avalaban.

La policía entonces centro su atención en Sasuke, pero después de unos días lo liberaron de cargos al declararlo victima de Shock post traumático.

En el funeral de los Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Muchos de los mas importantes miembros de la clase alta, media e incluso baja de Konoha estaban allí, tanto Minato, Kushina y Naruto eran muy queridos por la gente… y en especial por la familia Yamanaka.

Y en estos momentos, cuando sus cuerpos regresan a la tierra, debemos de recordar con cariño todos los gratos momentos que tuvieron con nosotros- decía el sacerdote.

Ino Yamanaka no le escuchaba… miraba con tristeza los ataúdes… aunque sabía que uno estaba vacío, ya que jamás se hayo el cuerpo de Naruto… según el informe de la policía, muchos cadáveres no fueron reconocidos a causa del fuego, por lo que su ataúd era simbólico.

A su lado se encontraba su compañera y mejor amiga de la escuela Hyuga Hinata, ella solo había hablado una vez con Naruto, y sabía que había sido un gran chico… hubiera deseado hablar mas con él…

No puedo creer que estén muertos- dijo Ino mientras que miraba las tumbas.

Se fuerte Ino… ellos ya están en un lugar mejor- dijo Hinata abrazándole.

Pero no es justo… ellos no le hacían ningún mal a nadie… ¿Por qué matarles?- se dijo Ino llorando, Hinata le abrazo.

Ya veras que esto no quedara impune- dijo Hinata con decisión, Ino asintió mientras que miraba al cielo llorando deseando que donde quiera que estuviesen los Namikaze Uzumaki, estuviesen bien.

En una destartalada casa en una pequeña isla.

Ya ha pasado un mes… Naruto fue curado por Karin, mas permaneció semiinconsciente todo ese tiempo… con esfuerzo lo mantuvieron vivo, ya que el chico estaba mas del otro lado que de este.

Al final del primer mes, Naruto despertó… y se encontró con los desconocidos que le habían salvado.

Y por primera vez se preguntó que diablos había pasado.

FIN 02

Capitulo 03: El esqueleto.

Vaya, veo que despertaste- dijo Karin mientras que traía un tazón de sopa, Naruto le miro con sorpresa –Anda no te cortes, no esta envenenada- dijo Karin con calma.

Aunque como si lo estuviera, yo que tu no me lo comería con tanta confianza- dijo Suigetsu con malicia.

Cállate kappa subdesarrollado- dijo Karin molesta, Udon solo sonrió mientras que se le acercaba.

¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el chico, Naruto solo miro sus manos… su hombro, pierna y pecho le dolían aun, mas no era como para matarle.

¿En donde estoy, quienes son ustedes?- preguntó con seriedad, el trió le miro con calma.

Tranquilo chico, somos amigos… te encontramos flotando en el mar de Konoha, yo soy Karin, el cara de lagartija aplastada es Suigetsu y este enano es Udon… aunque le decimos microchip por enano y por estar siempre con las computadoras- dijo Karin sonriendo, Udon solo se sonrojo molesto mientras que Suigetsu se reía.

Naruto les miro serio mientras que trataba de incorporarse.

Hey tranquilo amigo, aun no estas totalmente curado- dijo Karin sujetándole y volviéndolo a acostar.

Debo volver… a Konoha- dijo Naruto, el trío le miro extrañado.

Un momento, tú aun no nos dices quien eres- dijo Suigetsu molesto por la actitud de Naruto.

Naruto le miro.

Soy Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato Namikaze, líder del Clan Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, la hija del líder del Clan Uzumaki- dijo con seriedad, Karin dejo caer el plato de la sorpresa mientras que Suigetsu se levantaba de golpe, Udon solo le miro asombrado.

¡Pero como, se supone que tu estas muerto!- dijo Udon, Naruto le miro extrañado mientras que Karin buscaba en una pila de periódicos viejos.

Aquí esta- dijo mientras que sacaba uno y se lo acercaba a Naruto.

Este leyó el encabezado… y solo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

_MASACRE. Los miembros del Clan Uchiha y la familia Namikaze Uzumaki son victimados en casi su totalidad._

_Hoy al medio día, un comando armado irrumpió en la fiesta de cumpleaños de __Mikoto__ Uchiha, esposa de nuestro apreciado jefe de policía __Fugaku_

_El ataque fue con lujo de barbarie, no quedando sobrevivientes para narrar el grotesco incidente_

_Durante el incidente, el joven Minato Namikaze, miembro del grupo Elite de Konoha conocido como __Shinobi__ fue asesinado junto con su esposa Kushina__ su hijo Naruto y la novia de este, María __Whillinham__…_

_Aun se desconoce el móvil del asesinato, pero se mantendrá vigilancia a los dos únicos sobrevivientes del Clan Uchiha, Sasuke e Itachi para evitar que corran peligros…_

Naruto dejo caer el periódico al piso mientras que se cubría la cabeza con las manos… el trió le miro con preocupación.

¡AHHHHHHH!- grito Naruto mientras que lloraba… su llanto era desgarrador, a grado tal que Suigetsu se sintió apenado con él y Karin no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas.

Naruto grito durante un rato… después solo lloro, el trió le dejo desahogarse mientras que le miraban.

Un rato más tarde.

Así que todos están muertos….- dijo Naruto para sí.

Si- respondió Udon.

Y por lo que veo… para el mundo yo estoy muerto también- dijo, Karin asintió.

Eso es un asco verdad… oye¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Estoy seguro que quienes hicieron esto te mataran en cuanto te vean… así que es seguro que te quedes un tiempo- dijo Suigetsu

Es cierto, además, estamos en el País de la Niebla… no creo que los criminales de Konoha quieran venir aquí- dijo Karin, Naruto solo miro al piso mientras que Udon vio triste su asentimiento.

En Konoha.

Sasuke estaba en la biblioteca de la familia, no había visto a Itachi desde que fue liberado… mas el no dudaba de que Itachi había sido el asesino de su familia.

Ese infeliz traidor… de seguro tiene algo que ver con ese maldito traficante que papá había atrapado… y esa rara organización… Akatsuki- dijo mientras que enfadado arrojaba varios libros al piso… y una imagen en uno de ellos le llamo la atención.

_"¿Una calavera en motocicleta?"_- pensó al ver la imagen de la calavera llameante… curioso levanto el libro y empezó a leer.

_"__Ghost __Rider__. El espíritu de la venganza__. Existe poca información referente a dicho ente, solo se sabe que dos hombres que lo portaron obtuvieron un poder __más__ allá de lo normal_

_Sus nombres eran __Jhonny__Blaze__ y Daniel __Ketch__, ambos al unirse con el espíritu obtenían la capacidad de vengar cualquier injusticia cometida a los inocentes_

Interesante… pero¿Será cierto?- se preguntó… y un mapa cayo del libro, Sasuke lo recogió y se percato de que el mapa era del desconocido punto Alpha… en ese lugar existían las ruinas de una antiquísima ciudad llamada New York… y era un lugar altamente peligroso.

Allí podre encontrar la respuesta- se dijo mientras que empezaba a revisar el libro con más detenimiento y a buscar mas información sobre el Ghost Rider.

En la cabaña.

Una semana después.

Naruto desayunaba al lado de Suigetsu y Karin, Udon estaba dando una vuelta por una de las muchas cuevas de la zona.

¿Y cual es su historia? He notado que saben mucho de Konoha y su bajo mundo- dijo Naruto con seriedad, ambos solo se miraron y Suigetsu suspiro.

Yo viví 7 años en Konoha… y era un matón del magnate de la pornografía infantil… Orochimaru…- dijo Suigetsu con seriedad, Naruto le miro con rareza.

¿Orochimaru? Un momento ¿Te refieres a Orochimaru, el líder de la organización salvemos a los niños?- preguntó Naruto.

Ese mismo… el no es mas que un pederasta que usa a la organización como mascara para sus vilesas… yo… yo fui una de sus "niñas"- dijo Karin bajando la vista.

No es necesario que lo digas Karin- dijo Suigetsu poniéndole una mano en el hombro pero Karin negó con la cabeza.

No… yo… yo fui vendida a Orochimaru cuando tenía 8 años… para que mi padre saldara sus deudas de juego, mi verdadero nombre es Karen, pero me lo cambie a Karin cuando escape hace un año- dijo Karin mientras que limpiaba sus lentes, Naruto le miro fijamente.

Yo la ayude a escapar si te lo preguntas- dijo Suigetsu mirándole, Naruto arqueo la ceja.

¿Son novios o algo así?- pregunto con calma, ambos se sonrojaron por la pregunta, pero no negaron ni afirmaron nada, Naruto solo suspiro.

Solo espero que no hagan ruido por las noches… o de lo contrarió mi estancia aquí será un infierno- dijo Naruto con una leve, levesisima sonrisa.

¡Chicos encontré algo!- dijo Udon entrando a toda velocidad.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Karin.

¡Rápido es increíble!- los tres se miraron extrañados y salieron del lugar.

Udon se interno en una cueva con los tres a su espalda y paso por una especie de puerta.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Suigetsu molesto al entrar.. y se quedo pasmado.

Karin y Naruto entraron y vieron con sorpresa el lugar.

Pero que…- dijo Karin mientras que miraba un ataúd roto… con un esqueleto adentro, en la parte alta del esqueleto estaba una camisa negra que representaba una calavera.

Hay algo escrito aquí- dijo Naruto inclinándose.

_"AQUÍ YACE FRANK CASTLE, THE PUNISHER (EL CASTIGADOR), QUE SU ALMA ENCUENTRE EL DESCANZO ETERNO AL HOMBRE QUE NOS CONCEDIO LA ESPERANZA__. AÑO 2012"_

¿El Castigador?- preguntó Karin -¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Uno que usaría un loco- dijo Suigetsu, Udon reviso el lugar y vio algunos escritos en roca que narraban la historia de Frank Castle.

Naruto miro el esqueleto y sujeto la camisa ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás.

Hum… esto puede ser utìl-dijo Naruto mientras que miraba la calavera –Te agradezco la idea.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó Suigetsu.

Volveré a Konoha… y me encargare de castigar a Akatsuki y a Itachi…- dijo Naruto con decisión mientras que sacaba la camisa ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

Continuara.

Un par de capítulos simples, espero les hallan gustado, ya que en los próximos empezara la matanza.

Adelanto del próximo capitulo:

Han pasado tres años y Konoha estará bajo el control de Akatsuki, Orochimaru aparecerá y empezara un negoció de trata de blancas posando su atención en las herederas del Clan Hyuga… Naruto volverá a Konoha… y una serie de matanzas a criminales le acompañaran… y se sabrá si Sasuke encontró al Ghost Rider.

Ojo, probablemente termine subiendo el rating a M ya que aparecerán toda clase de desvaríos en este fic… ya saben, para hacer a los criminales mas reales.

Hasta luego.

NOTA: Una noticia me ha sorprendido, Head Ledger, actor australiano que interpretaría al Joker en la continuación de la película de Batman, falleció hace poco a los 28 años… vaya cosas, si se pronosticaba que su actuación como Joker sería equivalente a la de Jack Nicholson en la versión de Tim Burton.


	4. Caracteres 1

**THE PUNISHER**

**Especial de personajes 1: Suigetsu, Karin y ****Udon**

Puesto que deje algunos huecos con esos personajes, decidí hacer este mini especial para especificar los datos de dichos personajes que influirán en la historia.

1.- Suigetsu Hozeki.

Edad: Al inicio del fic 15, desde el capitulo 04, 18.

Color de cabello: Blanco.

Piel: Pálida.

Complexión: Atlética.

Estatura: 1.78.

Estado Civil: Soltero (viviendo en unión libre con Karin)

Familiares: Padres (Nombre de pila desconocido), Mangetsu Hozuki (hermano, finado), Karin (unión libre), Udon (se podría decir que es su hijo adoptivo)

Historia: Suigetsu, después de la muerte de su hermano Mangetsu, fue vendido por su familia a la organización de Orochimaru, originalmente, Orochimaru pensó en ponerlo en su prostíbulo, pero al final decidió que el chico tenía otras cualidades y se le entreno para poder asesinar a sangre fría a los clientes que no pagaran sus deudas.

Suigetsu vivió de esa manera hasta que conoció a Karin (Karen en ese entonces), en un principio se divertía molestando y humillando a la joven… hasta que un día, uno de los guardias de seguridad le dio una cinta de video, que contenía una de las cintas de pornografía infantil que Orochimaru les daba a sus clientes… y vio la sádica manera en la que Karin era violada por distintos sujetos… en un arranque de rabia. Suigetsu la saco del lugar y permanecieron ocultos en la zona fronteriza de Konoha.

Para sobrevivir robaron a los camiones de transportes de mercancía, con tal éxito que en poco tiempo alguien les apodo el "Bonnye y Clyde" de la zona… pero no paso mucho antes de que Orochimaru les detectara y tuvieran que huir de nueva cuenta.

En su trayecto conocieron a un niño que había perdido a su familia, ambos lo llevaron consigo y mas tarde abandonaron Konoha y se establecieron en el País de la Niebla.

Actualmente, después de recoger a Naruto, Suigetsu ha estado replanteándose el volver a Konoha para tratar de arreglar cuentas con Orochimaru, pero su relación con Karin le impide decidirse.

2.-Karin (Karen)

Edad: 14 al inicio, desde el cap 04. 17.

Color de cabello: Pelirroja, casi Naranja.

Piel: Clara.

Complexión: Delgada.

Estatura: 1.70.

Estado Civil: Soltera (En unión Libre con Suigetsu)

Familiares: Padres desconocidos, Suigetsu (Union Libre) Udon (aparentemente hijo adoptivo)

Historia: A causa de una deuda de juego de su padre, Karin fue ofrecida a Orochimaru a los 8 años para solventarla, en ese entonces se llamaba Karen. Puesto que no era fea, Orochimaru acepto el trato.

Desde ese momento, Karin paso por las distintas "preparaciones" que daba Orochimaru a sus "niñas" se le instruyo en diversas clases de artes amatorias antes de ser desflorada por Kabuto al año de ser vendida.

Kabuto hizo gala de una violencia inusual durante el acto… muchas de las niñas que pasaban por sus manos morían poco después a causa del trauma de la violación, pero ella sobrevivió… lo que hizo que Orochimaru la diese a sus clientes mas lascivos.

Cuando Orochimaru se percato del valor de la pornografía en video, la puso a ella como protagonista de varios de los videos que filmaban clandestinamente.

Karin conoció a Suigetsu a los 12 años. Desde un principio hubo una actitud hostil del chico hacia ella, quien no dudaba en hacerle la vida de cuadritos en todo momento.

Después de una violenta sesión de filmación, Karin fue internada en un pequeño y sucio sanatorio en uno de los barrios más pobres de Konoha. Pero Suigetsu de pronto la saco del lugar y se la llevo consigo ante la sorpresa de la chica.

Permanecieron ocultos en la frontera, en ese lugar Karin se percato de que empezaba a desarrollar sentimientos contradictorios por el chico. Ambos vivieron del robo de transportes de mercancías, pero tuvieron que huir al ver que Orochimaru les pisaba los talones.

Recogieron a Udon, un huérfano y empezaron a vivir juntos como una extraña clase de familia, mas tarde, después de recoger a Naruto, ella se ha replanteado su vida y empieza a creer que Naruto de verdad podrá castigar a quienes le hicieron su vida un infierno.

3.- Udon (Microchip)

Edad: al inicio 9 años, a partir del 04, 12

Color de cabello: Negro

Piel: Morena clara.

Complexión: Flacucha y desgarbada. Típica imagen del Nerd

Estatura: 1.45.

Estado Civil: Soltero.

Familiares: Padres desconocidos (Finados), Suigetsu (especie de padre adoptivo), Karin (Especie de madre adoptiva)

Historia: Udon siempre fue un chico retraído con su familia, aun así desde los 5 años empezó a demostrar gran habilidad para el manejo de las computadoras.

Sus padres murieron asesinados por unos bandidos en un viaje por la frontera, el sobrevivió al esconderse en una barranca, después de eso fue recogido por Suigetsu y Karin.

Actualmente él vive con ellos en una relación de familia, en un principio, después de que salvaran a Naruto, pensó que el Uzumaki se les uniría, mas ahora piensa que será bueno ayudarle a dar castigo a todos los que causan daño a las personas de Konoha.

Estos perfiles son para ellos, mas adelante meteré nuevos perfiles de los villanos, pronto tendré listo el capitulo siguiente, además de que empezara la acción.

Suerte


	5. Capitulo 04 y 05

**THE PUNISHER**

**Capitulo 04: Regreso**

Han pasado tres años… la influencia de Akatsuki se expande como un cáncer en Konoha, no solo eso, Orochimaru, por debajo de la ley, ha creado un imperio de corrupción infantil y a agregado a sus actividades la trata de blancas, teniendo como principal blanco, las jóvenes mas bellas del país… y actualmente, sus subordinados empieza a buscar nuevas candidatas.

Presidencia de Konoha.

Tsunade caminaba en círculos mientras que releía unas hojas.

Maldición¿Cómo diablos se enteraron de nuestros agentes?- se preguntaba mientras que veía los datos de los dos últimos agentes secretos muertos en la semana.

¿Hay mas?- preguntó una voz masculina.

Si Jiraiya… desde que asesinaron a Fugaku y a Minato Akatsuki se ha dado su agosto con la ciudad… y lo peor es que por su causa no podemos probarle nada a Orochimaru sobre los secuestros de las hijas de los gobernadores- dijo Tsunade, Jiraiya se le acerco mientras que le daba una caroeta.

Bueno, al menos espero que nuestro "Agente" este listo para la acción… supe que el capitán Gai ha encontrado a un prometedor chico que se ha ofrecido como voluntario para la formula del "Supersoldado"- dijo Jiraiya, Tsunade leyó la carpeta que decía "Ultrasecreto" mientras que veía la imagen de un desgarbado muchacho de 19 años.

Rock Lee… ¿Es acaso el único prospecto? Los instructores nos dijeron que era un cero a la izquierda, no se compara en absoluto con ningún otro de los cadetes- dijo Tsunade extrañada.

Ese chico posee mucho valor y voluntad, Gai lo recomendó mucho, además, yo creo que lo hará bien, tu sabes que odio a los genios- dijo Jiraiya, Tsunade reviso la carpeta.

Por tu bien espero que así sea, ya estoy cansada de perder agentes en manos de Akatsuki- dijo, Jiraiya solo sonrió.

Se que lo hará bien- dijo mientras que salía del lugar y suspiraba recordando a su hijo adoptivo y a su nieto –Espero que estén orgullosos.

Mas no se percato de que alguien caminaba oculto con una pequeña grabadora.

Oh, por supuesto que lo estará- dijo por lo bajo la persona mientras que se iba.

Después de la muerte de Fugaku Uchiha, la presidenta designo como nuevo jefe de la policía a Hizashi Hyuga, quien también militaba en la fuerza.

Hizashi era un buen agente… pero no era lo que podríamos llamar un gran estratega.

Y esa era la razón por la cual seguía vivo. Akatsuki no lo consideraba de peligro, ya que sus acciones eran inútiles para ellos.

Jefe Hizashi¿Qué nos puede decir sobre el secuestro de la hija del gobernador del distrito Khan?- preguntó un reportero mientras que Hizashi les miraba desde las escaleras del palacio de Justicia de Konoha.

Estamos llevando a cabo todas las pesquisas necesarias para resolver el caso, por favor no ahondemos en ese tema- dijo Hizashi.

¡Pero que hay del trafico de drogas en las escuelas y sobre los misteriosos homicidios de miembros de la iglesia!- dijo otro.

¡Además de que aun no han resuelto el caso del homicidio de los Uchiha!- decía otro mas, Hizashi estaba empezando a molestarse, esos reporteros se divertían demostrando su incapacidad para resolver el caso.

¡Escuchen, vamos a resolver todos estos casos, pero deben de darnos tiempo!- grito molesto.

Tiempo es lo que no se tiene- dijo una voz de pronto.

Los reporteros voltearon y Hizashi solo miro con sorpresa al dueño de la voz…. Y vio a Naruto Uzumaki parado al pie de la escalinata… el chico vestía totalmente de negro, con una camisa cerrada, parecía haber una leve mancha blanca, pero no se notaba que era.

Los reporteros rápidamente le empezaron a fotografiar, mas Naruto solo le miro con fijeza.

Minato… no… Naruto- dijo Hizashi quién a causa de su trabajo había conocido al joven Uzumaki ya hacía tiempo –Dios… estas… estas vivo- dijo Hizashi.

Naruto solo le miro con seriedad mientras que los reporteros le fotografiaban y le llenaban de preguntas… que el no contesto.

Hizashi… han pasado tres años y veo que no han hecho nada para castigar a los que mataron a mis padres, a María y a los Uchiha… ¿Qué diablos han hecho?- preguntó con seriedad, Hizashi solo le miro -¿Qué acaso se han estado rascando los huevos todo el día? Bah… mira… solo quiero decirte que he vuelto… y que voy a arreglar esta situación cuanto antes- dijo en un tono amenazante mientras que se daba la vuelta.

¿De que hablas¡Acaso has perdido la cabeza, los Akatsukis no son para tomarse en juego, ahora si podrían matarte!- dijo Hizashi, Naruto le miro con calma.

Yo ya estoy muerto- fue todo lo que dijo antes de cruzar la calle y rápidamente meterse a un callejón, algunos reporteros trataron de seguirle pero no lo encontraron, solo se vio una camioneta alejarse a toda velocidad.

Fin capitulo 04.

**Intermedio.**

**Agente Libertad:**

Hace medio año…

¿Qué tenemos?- preguntó un hombre de grandes cejas vestido con un uniforme militar verde.

Señor, después de todos los análisis y de haber informado de los riesgos del experimento a los voluntarios, hemos logrado obtener a un voluntario lo suficientemente adecuado para la misión- dijo un soldado.

Deme el nombre- dijo el cejudo.

Rock Lee, es un miembro de reciente adquisición a su escuadrón Capitán Gai- dijo el soldado, Gai se llevo la mano a la barbilla.

Vaya¿Quién lo diría? El último de su grupo es el único adecuado para la misión… bien, tráiganlo- dijo Gai con una sonrisa.

Horas más tarde un joven larguirucho y flaco estaba frente a Gai, en una perfecta pose militar , Gai lo miro de arriba abajo y sonrió.

Soldado¿Sabe de los riesgos de esta misión?- pregunto.

¡Señor, si señor!- dijo Lee con decisión.

Bien, entonces acompáñanos- dijo Gai mientras que entraban a un cuarto.

Lee miro una mesa de operaciones y varios aparatos desconocidos para él, una mujer de cabellos negros se le acerco.

¿El es el voluntario?- preguntó, Gai asintió.

Si Shizune, espero que sea útil- dijo Gai, Shizune solo suspiro.

Lo será… chico, tu tranquilo… en este momento estas a punto de hacer historia- dijo Shizune con una sonrisa, Lee se sonrojo –Aun estas a tiempo de dar marcha atrás.

¡No, yo di mi palabra de ayudar a mi país y a mi gente y no me retractare!- dijo Lee con decisión, Shizune sonrió.

Bien, entonces empecemos.

Llevaron a Lee a un cuarto donde le dieron una serie de medicamentos… después le inyectaron una sustancia en su cuerpo, Lee solo pudo aguantar el dolor de todos estos actos mientras que Gai miraba con orgullo como ese joven chico sacrificaba tanto por su país.

Las horas pasaban y Lee no podía evitar pegar algún grito de dolor de vez en cuando..

Hemos terminado- dijo Shizune mientras que Gai miraba a Lee… y como había cambiado…

Del joven flacucho y desgarbado no quedaba nada mas que su sonrisa… ahora era muy atlético… su cuerpo demostraba gran fuerza, agilidad y resistencia… Gai no podía estar mas orgulloso.

¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Gai. Lee solo miro sus manos y sonrió.

¡Genial, jamás en mi vida me sentí tan capaz de hacer todo!- respondió Lee con alegría, Gai asintió mientras que sacaba de un mueble un traje verde.

Ten, usa esto- dijo Gai, Lee asintió y procedió a cambiarse…

Un rato después…

Un joven Lee completamente vestido de verde, guantes y botas amarillos y con la imagen de un fénix en el pecho y una capucha del mismo color que la ropa.

Los soldados aplaudieron, ya que aunque la ropa era ridícula… la presencia de Lee imponía respeto, Gai entonces saco un escudo redondo con un fénix en el centro y se lo dio a Lee.

A partir de ahora, defenderás a Konoha de todas las amenazas a sus inocentes ciudadanos…. ¡Señores den la bienvenida al Agente Libertad!- dijo Gai mientras que el resto de los soldados aplaudían.

Shizune se acerco a un soldado y en voz baja preguntó.

¿De donde saco la idea del traje y el nombrecito?- preguntó Shizune.

Encontró una estatua de un tal Capitán América y eso lo inspiro- dijo el soldado, Shizune solo sonrió.

Vaya… lo bueno es que Rin san no vino a la prueba… le daría pena ver lo que pasa- dijo Shizune mientras que veía a Lee posar con su escudo.

Unos días mas tarde, la creadora del suero del supersoldado moriría cuando un grupo de hombres trataron de robar la formula…

Pero eso no impidió que el Agente Libertad empezara a luchar por la libertad y la justicia.

**Fin Intermedio.**

**Capitulo 05: Entra el Castigador**

Kakuzu era un hombre viejo… alrededor de 109 años… de los cuales, la inmensa mayoría habían estado marcados por la maldad… Kakuzu era muy fuerte para su edad… y era uno de los principales clientes del servició de acompañantes de Orochimaru.

Ahora se le festejaba su cumpleaños 109, y varios de sus hombres se lo festejaban. Era bien sabido entre el hampa, que cada uno de los miembros principales de Akatsuki tenían al menos a 50 hombres bajo su mando… muchas tan o mas sádicos que sus jefes.

¡Felicidades jefe!- gritó un hombre, Kakuzu asintió mientras que miraba con lascivia sus "regalos"

¡Dejen de llorar y alégrense de que el jefe halla decidió que ustedes serán unas excelentes compañeras!- dijo otro., varios mas rieron mientras que un grupo de jovencitas bastante hermosas, cuyas edades oscilaban entre los 13 y 17 años, miraban con miedo al grupo de hombres… era muy rumorado que cuando Kakuzu se cansaba de alguna chica, esta terminaba en manos de sus hombres o prostituyéndose en las calles.

Agradezco mucho la celebración- dijo Kakuzu sonriendo –Es una lastima que ninguno de mis compañeros hallan decidido venir, pero bueno, así habrá mas alcohol y mas mujeres para nosotros- dijo Kakuzu mientras que sus hombres le vitoreaban.

Afuera.

¿Dónde estas?- dijo un chico hablando por radio desde una camioneta.

Un perro callo al piso con la garganta destrozada… y Naruto levanto una radió mientras que limpiaba el cuchillo que había usado para matar al perro.

Todo listo… ¿Has inutilizado sus alarmas y teléfonos?- preguntó Naruto mientras que sacaba una pistola de su cinto y se habría la chamarra…

…revelando la imagen de la calavera…

Todo listo… ¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Una vez empezado no habrá vuelta atrás- dijo la voz, Naruto solo miro a la mansión.

Es mi deber, luego hablamos Microchip- dijo cortando la comunicación.

Kakuzu reía mientras que sus hombres festejaban humillando a las jóvenes, las chicas ya tenían sus ropas rotas y algunas presentaban pequeños moretones provocados por los constantes manoseos de los hampones, Kakuzu entonces le hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres y le trajeron a la más joven.

La chica temblaba de terror mientras que la sentaban por la fuerza en las piernas de Kakuzu y este sonreía.

¿Sabes pequeña? Creo que empezare contigo… je, ya ansió saber si las vírgenes son tan buenas como me comento Kabuto. Dijo riendo, la joven solo tembló… pero.

¡Kakuzu de Akatsuki!- grito una voz, Kakuzu miro con sorpresa a una puerta… y justo donde uno de sus hombres estaba en el piso con la garganta cortada se encontraba Naruto mirándole… y la calavera resaltaba ante la luz.

Pero que… -dijo Kakuzu justo cuando Naruto levanto la pistola.

He venido a castigarte- dijo mientras que jalaba el gatillo.

¡BANG!

La bala resonó en el cuarto mientras que los sesos de Kakuzu se embarraban en la pared… nadie reacciono por la sorpresa… momento aprovechado por Naruto para salir del lugar.

EL cuerpo descabezado de Kakuzu cayo al piso… y sus hombres reaccionaron..

¡A por el!- grito uno de ellos.

¡Cabrón de mierda, mato al jefe!- grito otro sacando su pistola.

¡Rápido que no escape!- grito otro mas.

Los hombres rápidamente corrieron con sus armas en mano para atrapar a Naruto… pero este los esperaba afuera.

Es hora de recibir su castigo- dijo Naruto desde un improvisado parapeto… y saco una ametralladora Gatling mientras que presionaba el gatillo.

¡RATATATATATATATA!

El rugir de las balas perforo a los hampones, quienes no alcanzaron siquiera a disparar… algunos trataron de esquivar la lluvia de balas lanzándose a las albercas, pero las balas los aniquilaron ahí.

Otros trataron de esconderse en los jardines… mas Naruto había colocado minas explosivas… y los hampones fueron volados en pedazos.

Naruto no dejo de disparar… hasta que se aseguro que no dispararían.. tomo una M-16 y con calma empezó a caminar entre los cuerpos muertos… disparando de vez en cuando contra los heridos…

En la casa, las jovencitas se apretaban contra una esquina asustada… y algunas chillaron de miedo al ver a Naruto entrar por una de las puertas… la calavera era aun mas notable mientras que se acercaba.

Vayan a casa… y no vuelvan a descuidarse- dijo Naruto mientras que subía a las habitaciones ante las sorprendidas chicas… un rato después se escucharon disparos… y Naruto bajo con la misma calma con la que había subido.

¿Quién… quien es usted?- preguntó una de las chicas, Naruto solo le miro.

Llámenme… Punisher- dijo Naruto mientras que sacaba una tela y la dejaba en una mesa… la imagen de la calavera estaba en ella.

La noticia se difundió rápidamente… y no solo con el lujo de barbarie de la matanza de los criminales… sino por que esa misma noche… Punisher (Naruto) actuó tres veces mas… contra bandas que vendían drogas al menudeo.

En una casona.

Ha empezado- dijo Suigetsu ya mas maduro mientras que veía la imagen de la calavera en el periódico, Karin solo suspiro mientras que le ponía un plato con huevos enfrente.

Espero que Udon este bien… no se por que decidió seguirlo en esa carrera suicida- dijo Karin preocupada.

Tranquila… estará bien, sé que Naruto no lo expondrá a peligros aunque… creo que debemos de prepararnos para partir- dijo Suigetsu empezando a comer, Karin sabía que debían de estar listos para volver a Konoha… ambos se habían hecho a la idea de que no podían vivir ocultos para siempre… por lo que debían de arreglar cuentas con Orochimaru.

Estoy lista- dijo Karin mientras que empezaba a comer.

**Fin capitulo 05**

Bien, como notaran he empezado a meter algunas analogías con personajes de la marvel, ya desde un principio había pensado en hacer a Rock Lee una especie de Capitán América… y decidí que quedaría, ya que Steve Rogers antes de ser el Capitán, era un chico inútil que no poseía nada de fuerza o habilidad, eso me inspiro, espero que el nombre de Agente Libertad haya quedado bien.

A partir del próximo capitulo, regreso al formato de un capitulo por subida, estos serna mas largos y empezare a meter mas de la guerra de Naruto contra Akatsuki, además de las reacciones de Ino al saber que Naruto esta vivo y por fin meteré a Hinata… además de que empezaran a aparecer mas personajes de la serie.

Suerte


	6. Capitulo 06

**THE PUNISHER**

**Capitulo 06: Secuestro**

Ino Yamanaka estaba molesta… no había salido de su casa desde que supo que Naruto Uzumaki estaba vio… y este no había ido a verle para nada, ni siquiera una llamada.

Hinata entro en el cuarto y le miro…

Ino¿Qué pasa? Ya hacen dos días que no vas a la escuela… y Neji esta muy preocupado por ti- dijo Hinata preocupada, Ino le miro con una leve sonrisa.

Esta vivo… él esta vivo- dijo Ino en voz baja…

¿De que hablas¿Quién esta vivo?- preguntó Hinata extrañada… hasta que vio un periódico con la imagen de Naruto en la portada y el encabezado "RESUCITADO" como marca.

Hinata trago saliva… después de la muerte de los Namikaze-Uzumaki, Ino paso por una fuerte depresión… que Hyuga Neji trato de curar… y en apariencia lo logro, Ino y él eran una excelente pareja a los ojos del mundo…

Aunque Hinata tenía sus dudas de eso último… ya que aunque parecía ser que Neji amaba a Ino… ella en ocasiones parecía distraída… además de que estaba el caso de Tenten… la joven compañera del escuadrón policiaco de Neji, quien parecía estar enamorada del genio Hyuga.

Vaya… eso es bueno- dijo Hinata.

Si… aunque el muy malagradecido no me ha llamado ni una vez- dijo Ino con tristeza, Hinata le miro.

Ino… ¿Aun lo amas?- preguntó Hinata preocupada.

No lo sé… -dijo Ino bajando la cara, Hinata estaba preocupada… y por un momento maldijo el hecho de que Naruto hubiera reaparecido… Neji sufriría si Ino aun amaba a Naruto…

"Pero no es su culpa… y es egoísta pensar mal de él… debo de hablar con Neji, no puede dejar que su relación acabe así"- pensó Hinata acercándose a Ino –Ino yo…

Quisiera estar sola- dijo Ino con una sonrisa –Debo pensar.

Pero- dijo Hinata más Ino solo sonrió.

Por favor- dijo Ino con una expresión tal, que Hinata solo sonrió mientras que asentía.

Volveré en la tarde- dijo Hinata mientras que salía.

Hinata estaba muy preocupada, así que estaba pensando en llevar a Ino a alguna discoteca a bailar para que se relajara un poco, en eso vio a un joven miembro del SWAT de Konoha en la entrada.

¿Sai¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hinata sorprendida, el chico le miro con una sonrisa… aunque Hinata podía Jurar que su sonrisa se veía nerviosa.

Eh. Yo solo vine a ver como estaba la señorita Ino… Neji me lo pidió de favor- dijo Sai, Hinata sonrió incrédula, Sai y Neji apenas hablaban y Sai era conocido como el Hombre Roca, por su aparente falta de sentimientos.

Ino esta bien, solo desea estar sola- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Sai solo suspiro.

Bien… gracias- dijo Sai mientras que volvía a la camioneta -¿Deseas que te lleve? El Jefe Hizashi dice que últimamente es peligroso ir solo en estos lugares- dijo Sai.

No gracias… solo iré al café de la esquina- dijo Hinata sonriendo –Por cierto, Neji se enfadara si sabe que andas visitando a Ino a escondidas- dijo Hinata con malicia.

Sai tosió un poco mientras que encendía la camioneta.

No le temo… además… Ino es demasiado perfecta para él- dijo Sai con calma, Hinata le miro con sorpresa.

"¿Quién lo diría? Sai la Roca enamorado, vaya, esto parece telenovela"- pensó sonriendo mientras que caminaba al Café… hasta que alguien bajo de un auto y antes de que Hinata lo notara le cubrieron la boca con un pañuelo con cloroformo y la metieron al auto sin que nadie se percatara.

En otro sitió.

Han pasado tres días desde que Punisher apareció, Naruto ha estado muy ocupado desde entonces.

70 muertos en solo tres días… alrededor de 100 heridos y muchos más en la cárcel (bandidos que no valían la pena matar). Udon descansaba mientras que Naruto revisaba sus armas.

Se me acaban las municiones… tal vez deba ir al "club" antes de ir a buscar a Kabuto- dijo Naruto para sí, Udon le miro.

¿Por qué no lo dejas para después? Por la información que tenemos, Kabuto estará muy bien custodiado- dijo Udon con calma.

No Micro… debo de hacerlo ahora… solo así podre pagar todo lo que Karin hizo por nosotros… Kabuto debe ser castigado- dijo Naruto mientras que sacaba la camisa con la calavera.

Je, piensas estrenar el nuevo traje- dijo Udon mientras que miraba el traje de Kevlar que Naruto usaría para pelear con Kabuto.

No bromees… es solo una prueba, aun no estoy seguro que funcione- dijo Naruto mientras que llevaba el traje a un sillón y empezaba a cambiarse, Udon encendió la televisión.

¿Por qué no le has hablado a Ino? Estoy seguro de que debe preguntarse por que no le has hablado- dijo Udon cambiando de canales.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras que acababa de cambiarse, tomo una gabardina negra y se la coloco encima.

Ino estará mejor si no se junta conmigo… yo solo le traería problemas- dijo Naruto mientras que tomaba las llaves de la camioneta –Vamos, debemos apurarnos, Kabuto cambia de escondite muy rápido.

Udon asintió mientras que ambos se dirigían al "Club".

Las horas pasaban… Hinata despertó en un cuarto oscuro, estaba vestida, aunque algo mareada y confundida.

¿Dónde estoy¿Qué hago aquí?- se preguntó mareada, en eso una puerta se abrió y un grupo de hombres entro sujetándole con fuerza antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

Hinata fue llevada a rastras a un cuarto del bar (ya que notó que eso era) y vio a un hombre de cabellos grises con gafas sonriéndole.

Vaya, vaya… Hinata Hyuga, jamás pensé que fuera tan hermosa en persona- dijo el hombre, Hinata le miro con miedo.

Señor Kabuto¿Cómo procedemos?- preguntó uno de los hombres, Kabuto solo meneó una mano y se levanto acercándose a la asustada Hinata.

¿Sabes pequeña? Serás un excelente presente para Orochimaru sama, a él le encantan las chicas con tan hermoso cuerpo- dijo mientras que le tocaba un seno, Hinata le miro horrorizada y trato de soltarse, pero ambos hombres le sujetaron con fuerza.

¡Suéltame cerdo!- exigió con fuerza, Kabuto sonrió.

Veo que la gatita tiene garras, eso es entretenido- dijo Kabuto mientras que aprovechando que sus hombres sujetaban a Hinata con fuerza, le metió la mano por debajo de la falda.

¡Déjame bastardo!- gritó Hinata mientras que Kabuto tocaba su zona intima y después se relamía los dedos.

Vaya… es una lastima que seas un regalo para Orochimaru sama, puedo notar que tu cuerpo esta para comerse- dijo Kabuto con lascivia, Hinata le miro con odio –En fin, prepárenla, partiremos en 15 minutos- dijo Kabuto.

Uno de los hombres iba a hablar cuando una explosión cimbro la puerta.

¡Que rayos!- grito alguien.

Yakushi Kabuto… he venido a matarte- dijo Naruto entrando por el agujero.

¡Es el Punisher!- grito uno de los hombres, Hinata volteó levemente y a causa de la luz del fuego, solo pudo notar la calavera resaltando a la luz…

¡Mátenlo!- gritó Kabuto mientras que varios de los hombres sacaban armas, los que sostenían a Hinata la arrojaron al piso y sacaron las suyas.

Muy lentos- dijo Naruto mientras que sacaba dos UZIS y empezaba disparar.

¡Ahhhh!- gritó Hinata asustada mientras que la balacera empezaba… Naruto estaba masacrando a los hombres de Kabuto… pero estos estaban bien pertrechados, por lo que estaban soportando el ataque, Kabuto se oculto en la cocina.

Mierda… debo de llamar a Orochimaru sama… pero antes debo de activar las bombas… esta muy ocupado peleando… puedo matarlo… si… puedo hacerlo- dijo asustado mientras que activaba un dispositivo y corría abandonando a sus hombres.

La balacera continuaba, Naruto había comprobado la efectividad del traje… había recibido mas de treinta tiros de M16 y de berettas sin daño alguno… pero aun así, notó que el traje empezaba a mostrar huecos.

"Debo salir… debo ocultarme…"- pensó Hinata asustada mientras que se arrastraba por el piso… vio un hueco en una pared y sonrió, le llevaba a un callejón… entonces… y solo por un momento volteó… y se quedo sorprendida –"Es… es el chico de la foto… el del periódico… ¡Es Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto estaba en apuros… el traje acababa de ceder y una bala le penetro el hombro izquierdo, pero no grito, no les daría ese gusto… corrió a un lado… y de pronto…

¡BOOM!

Mierda- dijo Naruto mientras que una explosión le arrojaba por los aires… más explosiones se sucedieron abrazando con su fuego a los criminales, Naruto estaba herido… pero entonces vio a una chica en el piso… vestía el traje de una prestigiosa universidad privada.

"Debe ser una victima de secuestro… No puedo dejarla"-pensó mientras que trastabillando se dirigía a Hinata, esta estaba semiinconsciente.

Afuera.

¡NARUTO!- grito Udon desde la camioneta mientras que veía el lugar arder… pensó en ir hasta que vio a Kabuto huir del lugar… y recordó lo que Naruto le había dicho.

"Si Kabuto escapa síguelo… yo veré como salir de esta… no lo dejes ir sin saber a donde va"

Udon estaba indeciso, pero al final decidió seguir la orden de seguir a Kabuto… de lo contrarió Naruto jamás se lo perdonaría.

No te mueras hermano- dijo mientras que encendía la camionera.

Naruto salió trastabillando del lugar… estaba mal herido y empezaba a perder la consciencia… pero al menos había sacado a la chica… camino un poco mas y la dejo con delicadeza en el piso… y después se desmayo.

Minutos después.

Hinata abrió los ojos… se levanto de golpe asustada, hasta que se percato de que estaba a salvo, suspiro aliviada… hasta que notó a alguien tirado a su lado…

"Es él… el Punisher… no… es Naruto… el chico por el que Ino ha estado esperando"- pensó… se acerco a Naruto y le volteó… reprimió un grito de miedo al ver las heridas de bala –Dios… debo… debo curarlo.

Hinata le sujeto y trato de levantarle… pero se dio cuenta de que era muy pesado, pensó en llamar a la policía… hasta que recordó que los cargos por hacerse justicia por su propia mano eran muy duros.

¿Qué hare?... ¡Ya se¡Si lo llevo a una de las clínicas de las posadas de seguro no nos diran nada!- dijo con alegría –Pero… debo de quitarle esa camisa… la calavera hará que le reconozcan- se dijo sonrojándose un poco… y es que mirando bien al chico… no era feo… era bastante atractivo a sus ojos… y ella jamás había estado tan cerca de un hombre.

Hinata le sujeto y trato de levantarle… cuando Naruto abrió levemente los ojos.

Lo primero que vio Naruto fueron manchas…y de pronto un rostro… pálido… de cabellos negros con leves toques de azul, un aroma a jazmines lleno el ambiente…

¿María?- dijo entre sueños…

Hinata le escucho y vio que había despertado… sonrió.. recordó que Ino le había contado acerca de la novia muerta de Naruto.

Tranquilo, estarás bien, yo te ayudare- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa… hasta que Naruto le sujeto con rapidez.

¡María!- grito sujetándole, Hinata estaba impactada… y más cuando él en su delirio y confusión le beso.

Oficina de la central de defensa de Konoha… nombre código SHIELD.

¿Qué has sabido de la desaparición del doctor Juugo?- preguntó un hombre lleno de cicatrices.

No mucho capitán Ibiki… desde el accidenté solo sabemos que cada cierto tiempo se transforma… y es un autentico peligro para la gente- dijo un soldado.

¿Qué hay del Agente Libertad?- preguntó Ibiki.

Esta en una misión en la frontera, volverá en unos días- dijo el soldado, Ibiki suspiro.

Bien… entonces hagan pasar a nuestro invitado- dijo Ibiki.

Un chico entro al cuarto, vestía de gris y tenia una sonrisa animal en su rostro.

¿Entonces el caso es mío?- preguntó el joven.

Así es Arma X… encárgate del doctor Juugo… si es posible no le mates… solo tráelo, no podemos permitir que siga causando tantas bajas- dijo Ibiki, Arma X sonrió mientras que se relamía los labios, unas marcas como triángulos se notaban en sus mejillas.

Bien, tranquilo… haré el intento… un Inuzuka siempre cumple su palabra- dijo revelando el rostro de Kiba Inuzuka.

**Fin ****Cap**** 06.**

**POSDATA.**

Una carretera al sur de Konoha… el patrullero Arthur H. Reynolds descansaba en su patrulla mientras que escuchaba la radio.

De pronto paso un vehículo a toda velocidad, el patrullero dejo caer la dona que comía y vio que un motociclista viajaba a toda velocidad.

Malditos niños… ¡Si creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, pues no lo harán en mi ruta!- exclamo el patrullero.

Encendió la sirena y empezó a perseguir al motociclista, este llevaba un casco que parecía arder en llamas.

"¡Detenga el vehículo inmediatamente!"- ordeno por el altavoz, el motociclista bajo la velocidad y se detuvo en una esquina, el Patrullero Arthur bajo de su patrulla y se acerco con una mano en la pistola y otra en las esposas.

Bien hijo apaga tu casco. Ahora quiero que saques tu licencia y tu tarjeta de circu… lacion- dijo entrecortado cuando el motociclista volteó… y vio una calavera en llamas mirándole… en las cuencas de los ojos se vislumbraba un brillo rojo… además de que las llantas eran de fuego y se sentía una sensación de muerte y destrucción.

¿Ocurre algo oficial?- preguntó el esqueleto con una voz de ultratumba.

¡Ahhhhh!- grito el pobre Arthur corriendo desesperado tratando de huir del motociclista… quien solo dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

**CONTINUARA.**

Bien, ya volvió el castigador, espero les haya gustado y he notado que algunos notaron que diseñe a María para que se pareciese a Hinata… de allí la confusión de Naruto y el que la besara en ese estado… ya veremos que pasara, además… como lo habrán notado, Kiba es el Arma X una posición que usase Wolverine antes… pero Kiba será un poco distinto a su antecesor… además, Juugo aparecerá también… y créanme… el sello existe pero de manera distinta en este mundo… pero no solo eso… si lo habrán notado…Ha llegado el Ghost Rider… si… Sasuke ha aparecido… ¿O no será él? Bueno, eso se vera próximamente, je, además pronto entraran mas personajes, unos como aliados, otros como villanos… solo adelantare que un par de personajes del Universo marvel aparecerán… y no están tan muertos como se cree.

¿A quien desean ver próximamente?... ¿A Sakura, Anko, Chouji o Kakashi?

Adelanto de capitulo 07: Hinata cuidara de un herido Naruto, Udon descubrirá algo sobre los movimientos de Orochimaru… Kabuto entrara a un programa de protección a testigos… y un pequeño encuentro a tres caídas entre Punisher y el Agente Libertad.

Hasta luego.


	7. Capitulo 07

**THE PUNISHER**

**Capitulo 07: Combate**

Hinata suspiro… Naruto tenía 6 días dormido… desde la pelea solo había abierto los ojos un par de veces… solo para volver a confundirla con María… solo la segunda vez había logrado evitar que le besase… pero empezó a sentirse rara… empezaron a gustarle esos besos.

"¡Pero que diablos estoy pensando, acabo de conocerlo!"- pensó escandalizada.

Hinata suspiro mientras que miraba de nuevo a Naruto… no se había separado del chico para nada… solo se había alejado una vez para hablarle a su padre por teléfono y decirle que estaba bien.. .que estaba cuidando de una amistad y que pronto volvería a casa (era una suerte el ser tan independiente y no haber perdido su tarjeta de crédito)

María… -dijo entre sueños Naruto, Hinata dio un paso a él… y se detuvo.

¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Si se levanta con su confusión volverá a tratar de besarme- dijo Hinata para si –Aunque… no estaría tan mal- se dijo sonriendo.

¡MARÍA!- grito Naruto levantándose de golpe, Hinata salto asustada y entonces se percato de que Naruto estaba totalmente despierto.

Eh… estas… ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Hinata con nerviosismo, Naruto le miro de reojo.

¿María? No… tú… ¿Quién eres?- preguntó con seriedad, Hinata suspiro.

Soy Hinata Hyuga… soy amiga de Ino y… gracias… por rescatarme… no sé que habría pasado conmigo si no hubieras atacado a ese infeliz- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, Naruto le miro seriamente.

Era mi deber… los culpables deben de ser castigados- dijo con seriedad, Hinata le miro con sorpresa… el se portaba especialmente frió ahora que sabia que no era María, pero ella se dio cuenta de que de todos modos, debía de ser muy duro perder a todos los que amas de golpe.

Gracias de todos modos… estamos en un hospital… la Agente especial Anko me lo recomendó… no hacen preguntas y no delatan a nadie- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Naruto se levanto con algo de dificultad… Hinata volteó el rostro, la delgada bata no le cubría todo y pues… le estaba mostrando muchos de sus atributos.

¿Dónde esta mi ropa?- preguntó Naruto.

En… en el ropero están tus pantalones y una camisa… no traje la de la calavera por que pensé… que podría traer problemas- dijo Hinata sonrojada, Naruto rápidamente fue por la ropa.

Hinata suspiro mientras que escuchaba al chico cambiarse… no tenía ningún empacho en cambiarse frente a ella.

Me voy… Microchip debe de tener información de Kabuto- dijo, Hinata volteo y se le acerco.

Pe… pero aun no estas bien… estas muy herido y podrías sufrir una recaída- dijo Hinata preocupada.

No importa… daría lo mismo si muriera- dijo Naruto mientras que terminaba de cambiarse.

Pero- dijo Hinata mirándole, el pantalón negro y la camisa blanca resaltaban el cuerpo del Uzumaki… Hinata se sonrojo pero notó que Naruto buscaba algo.

Necesito mis armas… ¿Dónde están?- preguntó Naruto.

Eh… no… no las pude traer… solo… solo traje esta pistola- dijo sacando el arma de un bolso, Naruto tomo la pistola y la reviso, se la guardo en la parte de atrás de su pantalón.

Bien… algo es algo… me voy…. Tu… gracias- dijo, lo último en voz baja, pero Hinata le escucho sonrojándose… y Naruto le miro con cierta sorpresa.

"Es idéntica… no solo en su apariencia… excepto por sus ojos…"- pensó con sorpresa –Debo irme.

Naruto salió con rapidez del lugar… mientras que Hinata le miro.

Es cierto… no… no debo de hacerme ilusiones pero…. Pero… quisiera… no, quiero volver a verlo- se dijo mientras que miraba su bolso… y saco un cargador… olvido entregárselo, aunque solo tenía una bala.

Departamento de policía de Konoha.

Hizashi Hyuga estaba preocupado… desde la aparición del Punisher la ola de vengadores anónimos y vigilantes se había incrementado… solo el Punisher en menos de dos semanas había asesinado a aproximadamente 176 muertes… debía de hacer algo… era cierto que solo eran criminales… pero nadie debía de ser más que la ley… en eso se abrió la puerta

Comisionado… él Agente Libertad ha llegado- dijo Neji, Hizashi asintió.

Gracias hijo- dijo Hizashi con resignación, Neji asintió mientras que dejaba pasar al hombre de verde –Me imagino que sabe por que lo cite Agente.

Punisher… he escuchado hablar de él, es un tipo interesante, aunque no me agradan sus métodos- dijo el Agente Libertad.

Es por eso que necesitamos que le detenga… tal vez si lo convencemos pueda trabajar para la ley… aunque deberíamos de supervisarlo- dijo Hizashi. El Agente Libertad sonrió.

¡No se preocupe, yo me encargare de que Punisher vuelva al camino recto!- dijo Libertad con emoción -¡Le demostrare el verdadero poder de la Juventud, la Rectitud y la Justicia!

Hizashi solo miro a Libertad con pena… pero al menos sabía que podía confiar en él.

Buena suerte Agente Libertad espero que cumpla con su misión satisfactoriamente- dijo Hizashi con un saludo militar que el Agente Libertad correspondió –Cuídate Lee.

El Agente Libertad asintió y salió, afuera encontró a Neji y le sonrió.

Suerte con tu misión amigo- dijo Neji, Libertad asintió.

Tu también Neji… y recuerda que tu puedes llamarme Lee- dijo sonriendo.

En un bosque.

Diablos… malditas fallas… espero que los demás estén bien… especialmente ella- dijo un hombre de cabellos naranjas mientras que se sentaba a descansar y sacaba una foto.

El hombre… Juugo Jan Banner… antes fue reconocido como uno de los mas grandes científicos del país… sonrió al ver a sus asistentes… especialmente a su joven alumna, Sakura Haruno… esa chica era muy apreciada por él… era como la hermana que jamás tuvo…

Espero estés bien- dijo con tristeza… pero no se dio ilusiones, Juugo recordaba el experimento… trabajaban en una nueva batería de energía… entonces hubo un error… un accidente… una explosión… y recordó como una violenta fuerza emano de él…

Juugo al recobrar la conciencia… se percato de que el lugar estaba en ruinas… reviso las cámaras de seguridad sobrantes… y su respiración se corto… un monstruo gris verdoso ataco el lugar… un monstruo idéntico a él… hasta que después de un rato el monstruo se transformo… en él… gracias a la cámara supo que Sakura estaba viva… pero la explosión también le afecto… el pelirrojo cabello de Sakura se aclaro… al grado de volverse de un fuerte color rosa… sus ojos eran de color café y ahora eran verdes… pero no sabía a que grado le había afectado.

Debo de apurarme… si llego a mi viejo laboratorio tal vez encuentre la solución… pero… pero… ¿Y si no? … ¿Qué si no encuentro una cura?... ¡No, debe haberla, no puedo quedarme así!- rito molesto… y algo rugió en él, Juugo se dio cuenta tarde que se había exaltado… y el monstruo en el estaba saliendo.

¡ARGGGGG!- Grito mientras que se empezaba a transformar… en un enorme ser gris -¡JUUGO MOLESTO!- grito.

Veo que no fue difícil encontrarte- dijo una voz, Juugo volteó y vio a un chico de gris mirándole con una sonrisa –Veo que esto será divertido.

Juugo gruño.

¡JUUGO MOLESTO, JUUGO APLASTA HOMBRECITO!- grito mientras que iba contra el chico.

Veo que me divertiré… por cierto, soy Kiba Inuzuka… puedes llamarme Lobo… o Arma X, como mejor te parezca- dijo Kiba mientras que esquivaba los ataques de Juugo y sus uñas se alargaban –Es un placer.

Antigua Mansión Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha miro el viejo y abandonado edificio… estaba nostálgico mientras que entraba.

Camino a un cuadro donde estaba la única foto de toda la familia reunida… y la única foto donde aun estaba Itachi (después de la matanza se deshizo de todas las demás fotos).

He vuelto… papá, mamá… ustedes serán vengados… no sé cuando, pero yo me encargare… Blaze me lo prometió… - dijo Sasuke sonriendo mientras que miraba la motocicleta que estaba en la calle… y sus ojos se volvieron rojos –Lo único malo… es que hay muchas venganzas que cumplir en Konoha.

Udon estaba molesto… Naruto había vuelto… y verificaba los datos de Kabuto… ni siquiera un hola o un ¿Cómo estas?... nada, Naruto estaba muy ocupado con cazar al infeliz que había violado a Karin en su niñez… eso era bueno, pero estaba muy preocupado…

Orochimaru no era como los otros enemigos… Udon se percato de que Orochimaru era distinto a otros… Orochimaru era un mutante… podía alargar su cuerpo y tomar una apariencia reptiloide… y había estado a punto de matar a Kabuto en un arranque de ira.

¿Qué harás? Kabuto en este momento esta apresado- dijo Udon recordando que Kabuto se había entregado después de ese incidente y fue colocado en protección a testigos para declarar en contra de la organización de Orochimaru… aunque era claro que era una trampa de Orochimaru para alejar la atención de las autoridades de algo grande.

Aprovechare tu información… y matare a Kabuto de una vez… de todos modos, el cobarde no nos dirá nada… debemos de averiguar que es lo que pasara por nuestra cuenta- dijo mientras que sacaba un baúl y de él sacaba una camisa ordinaria con la imagen de la Calavera.

Orochimaru es peligroso… tiene muchos aliados, entre ellos a Akatsuki- dijo Udon preocupado, Naruto miro por una ventana.

Es por eso que lo busco- dijo Naruto mientras que preparaba sus armas.

En un hotel.

Los señores Umisho… ¿Verdad?- dijo un empleado del hotel mientras que Suigetsu y Karin asentían… ambos se habían disfrazado y fingieron ser una pareja casada (en teoría lo eran) para evitar atraer sospechas de los hombres de Orochimaru.

Estaremos por unos días- dijo Suigetsu sonriendo.

Ya veo… espero que pasen una excelente Luna de Miel- dijo el empleado.

Gracias, aprovecharemos bien el tiempo- dijo Karin sonriendo.

Ambos entraron a su habitación, Karin se sentó en la cama mientras que Suigetsu dejaba las maletas en el ropero.

¿Estas lista? Pronto empezaremos nuestros movimientos- dijo Suigetsu, Karin asintió.

Si… es terrible que no podamos estar en paz… pero no hay opción… aun así… tengo miedo… Udon esta allá afuera junto con Naruto exponiendo sus vidas a diario… y ahora corro el riesgo de perderte a ti también- dijo Karin bajando la vista, Suigetsu se acerco y le abrazo.

Yo paso lo mismo… corro el riesgo de perderte a ti también… tranquila… mañana… mañana empezaremos… pero esta noche… esta noche es solo para nosotros- dijo Suigetsu, Karin sonrió.

Lo sé- dijo mientras que le besaba.

Hinata Hyuga estaba melancólica… hacía tres días que Naruto se había marchado del hospital… y aunque le pareciera ridículo… le extrañaba… los dos besos que le había dado… aunque estuviese pensando en otra persona… le habían gustado demasiado…

Debo verle de nuevo… ¿Pero como? Además… ¿No es como traicionar a Ino?- se dijo compungida.

Hinata suspiro mientras que se acerco al teléfono… al menos debía de hablar con Ino… no le diría lo que había pasado con Naruto… solo trataría de saber que sentía realmente por Naruto…

Y si aun lo ama… me da tristeza por ella… ya que no podré cederlo- dijo Hinata para si mientras que marcaba el teléfono… y recordaba los entrenamientos de su padre… ella y su hermana Hanabi conocían el Juken (puño suave) por lo que no estaba totalmente indefensa.

Yakushi Kabuto estaba intranquilo… aunque el programa de protección a testigos de Konoha era de los mejores… no dudaba en que ese Punisher vendría por él… además, si algo pasaba… Orochimaru haría un cinturón con su piel… estaba muy intranquilo.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó un hombre -¿No esta buena la comida?- dijo mientras que comía su hamburguesa, Kabuto solo suspiro.

No es eso… es ese Punisher… no creo que se rinda tan fácilmente… me preocupa… sé que va a buscarme- dijo Kabuto, el hombre solo sonrió.

Tranquilo… supe que la policía envió a alguien para capturarle… y créeme ese hombre acabara con el Punisher en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dijo el hombre mientras que un grupo de personas entraban… sin percatarse de que un chico con una gabardina café y un pequeño sombrero entraba también…

El chico se acerco a la mesa mientras que metía la mano en la gabardina y dejaba caer la gorra… una parte de la gabardina se levanto y se pudo ver una calavera mientras que una pistola salía de su funda.

Yakushi Kabuto… hay que acabar lo que empezamos- dijo Naruto mientras que el hombre y Kabuto volteaban.

¡Madre mía el Punisher!- grito el hombre, Kabuto solo le miro con terror mientras que Naruto le apuntaba a la cabeza…

¡CRASH!

Naruto se estrello contra una mesa aunque no dejo caer el arma, miro molesto a su alrededor… y vio al Agente Libertad parado frente a él.

Vaya, vaya, parece que atine al blanco ¿Verdad Punisher?- dijo Libertad, Punisher se levanto.

(Nota, en las escenas de batallas le pondré Punisher, en los diálogos comunes será Naruto a menos de que hable con algún policía u asociado)

No tengo nada contra ti Agente… solo debo de castigar a esa lacra- dijo Punisher levantándose, Libertad le miro con calma.

Sé que es una lacra, pero no por eso permitiré que vulneres la ley con tus acciones impertinentes… el es en estos momentos muy valioso- dijo Libertad mientras que levantaba su escudo, Punisher solo le miro con molestia.

¿Valioso? Esa rata solo le sirve a los pederastas de la ciudad… no es mas que un vil que viola y asesina inocentes niñas para su gusto personal… no merece vivir, debo de castigarlo- dijo Punisher mientras que Libertad suspiraba, Kabuto estaba debajo de una mesa escuchando.

En ese caso no me dejas más opción que arrestarte… entrégate a la ley Punisher y no saldrás lastimado- dijo Libertad.

Punisher le miro… no le gustaba dañar a inocentes, pero no podría salir de allí sin lastimar un poco a Agente Libertad… quizás una herida en la pierna lo detendría lo suficiente para que acabara con Kabuto y pudiera irse…

Lo lamento, pero aun tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo preparándose, el Agente Libertad le miro con sorpresa.

¿Trabajo?... ¿Y como le llamas a 170 muertes en dos semanas?- preguntó el Agente Libertad. Punisher sonrió con malicia.

Mejorar en el trabajo- dijo mientras que disparaba… y el escudo de Libertad repelía las balas.

Punisher gruño y corrió mientras que disparaba, pero las balas eran detenidas por el escudo del Agente, quien no perdió el tiempo y se lanzo a por él, Punisher guardo el arma… antes de recibir una tacleada que le hizo atravesar la ventana.

"¡Rayos!... ¡Es demasiado fuerte no podre ganarle así!"- pensó Punisher mientras que caía al piso… algunos cristales le cortaron la piel.

Vamos, aun estas a tiempo de rendirte sin que te cause dolor innecesario Punisher- dijo Libertad con calma.

Punisher le miro pensativo… era riesgoso pelear con él… pero no tenía otra opción, Libertad por lo que se notaba era un formidable combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo…

No me dejas mas opción que hacerte un poco de daño- dijo Punisher con calma, Libertad sonrió.

Veo que tienes mucho poder de juventud en ti… bien, eso es bueno pero de todos modos deberé de detenerte- dijo Libertad tronándose los nudillos.

Punisher esquivo un golpe y lanzo otro… se percato de que Libertad se había colgado su escudo… al menos jugaba limpio… pero después de un leve intercambio de golpes… un doble golpe lanzó a Punisher de vuelta al piso.

Libertad se le fue encima y el… con una llave de judo logro lanzarle, más Libertad dio un giro en el aire para caer de pie.

"¡Ahora!"- pensó Punisher sacando un pequeño tubo de entre sus ropas y lanzándole al piso.

¡BOOM!

Una explosión blanca y un espeso humo cubrieron el lugar, Libertad fue pillado desprevenido y tosía con fuerza, Punisher corrió entonces al restaurante, Kabuto trataba de salir del lugar… pero vio una sombra.

Aun me queda una- dijo Punisher con seriedad, Kabuto le miro con horror mientras que Punisher sacaba el arma y…

¡BANG!

Los flashes de las cámaras tomaron la escena… Kabuto cayó al piso con la cabeza con un enorme agujero en la frente.

El Agente Libertad entro trastabillante y vio a Punisher en la puerta trasera.

Adiós… te veré pronto- dijo Punisher saliendo.

Maldición… me confié demasiado… pero ahora sé que no eres tan fuerte, la próxima vez te capturare- dijo mientras que pensaba como le diría a sus superiores que el Punisher se le escapo.

**Fin capitulo 07.**

Bien, un nuevo capitulo listo… en el próximo meteré un pequeño especial de la pelea entre Kiba y Juugo… que como verán Juugo fue una versión Narutiense de Hulk… no solo eso, si se abran dado cuenta, ya mencione a Sakura… que como se habrán dado cuenta será una especie de She Hulk… que como recordaran se mantiene constante en el color verde… en el caso de Sakura, su cabello rosa es la muestra… y pronto aparecerá, con respecto a un Iron Man… pues lo ando pensando, Shino… no puedo ponerlo como Spiderman… no le queda, pero ya le buscare un equivalente, Hinata e Ino también reaparecerán y empezarán a tener mejor participación.

Próximo capitulo: Fin de la batalla entre Kiba y Juugo, Ghost Rider entra en acción, Naruto visitara el cementerio y se encontrara con un hombre que debió de haber muerto hace más de 400 años… y este hombre le dará una charla que lo hará pensar. Además, Hinata empezara a entrenarse para no ser una chica indefensa… e Ino se encontrara con Sakura.

Suerte.


	8. Capitulo 08

**THE PUNISHER**

**Especial: Lobo ****vs****Juugo****-Hulk**

Kiba esquivo un golpe… Juugo era más fuerte de lo pensado… y peligroso, parecía que entre mas se enfurecía, más fuerte se volvía… además de que aunque sus garras podían cortar lo que sea… la piel de Juugo se regeneraba casi inmediatamente.

"Que bueno que no traje a Akamaru"- pensó mientras que esquivaba otro golpe y lograba cercenar parte del brazo de Juugo.

¡ARRRRR!... ¡JUUGO FURIOSO!- gritó mientras que la herida se cerraba.

Mierda… creo que te subestime- dijo Kiba sonriendo –Pero al menos es divertido.

¡JUUGO DESTROZA!- grito mientras que Kiba con un acrobático salto esquivo el golpe… más no pudo evitar un manotazo que le hizo traspasar al menos unos 30 arboles en fila.

Kiba estaba aturdido… Juugo se había movido a una velocidad suprema… casi tan rápido como una bala… era una suerte que poseyera un factor curativo… aunque para su desgracia no era ni la mitad de efectivo que el que usase su ancestro.

Mierda… no pensé que me obligarías a usar mis píldoras de soldado tan pronto… pero si no me hará puré- dijo Kiba mientras que tomaba una pastilla y empezaba a sanar.

De pronto brinco y rodo a una colina… mientras que el piso estallaba al caer Juugo de un salto tratando de aplastarle.

Maldición… este exceso de confianza me matara… odió tener que hacer esto, pero debo de huir y replantearme como pelear contra él… fue un error creer que por solo ser fuerza lo derrotaría- se dijo Kiba mientras que aprovechando el frondoso bosque empezaba a huir del lugar.

¡JUUGO DESTRUIR, JUUGO DEBE APLASTAR HOMBRECITO!- grito Juugo pero de pronto se percato que Kiba ya no estaba -¿Dónde estar? Juugo necesitar aplastar… Juugo aburrido- dijo mientras que se tirba sobre una roca y miraba el cielo.

A lo lejos.

Maldita sea… pero juro que esto no se quedara así… auch,,, mamá me hará papilla al saber que fastidie la misión- se dijo Kiba mientras que se marchaba… al menos ya había comprobado el poder de Juugo y para la próxima lo podría derrotar.

**Fin Especial.**

**Capitulo 08: Charla y venganza.**

Hinata estaba pensativa… desde que tuvo la chara con Ino estaba confundida… más por que Ino no reacciono como ella pensaba.

FLASHBACK.

Hinata e Ino estaban en una cafetería, Hinata le había contado sobre su secuestro (cosa que dejo muy preocupada a Ino) y su posterior rescate por parte de Naruto… Ino se mostro sorprendida por el hecho de que su apreciado Naruto Uzumaki, fuera el mismísimo Punisher.

Bueno… eso lo explica- dijo Ino con una sonrisa, Hinata le miro extrañada.

¿Explica que?- preguntó.

El por que nunca me hablo… es obvio que con esa vida no desea involucrar a sus conocidos… aunque veo que aun es el buen chico que conocí… jamás abandonaría a nadie en problemas, vaya con él- dijo Ino sonriendo ante la sorpresa de Hinata.

Y… ¿Qué harás?... ¿Le buscaras?- pregunto Hinata, pero Ino negó con la cabeza.

Si el no desea involucrarme, no veo por que hacerlo yo… además… recibí una llamada muy importante de Sakura… ¿La recuerdas verdad? Y Pues ella me dijo que necesitaba verme urgentemente, por lo que saldré de la ciudad por un par de días- dijo Ino con calma.

Vaya¿Neji ira contigo?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

No… me dijo que debía de hacer algunas cosas… pero Sai se ofreció a acompañarme… Es un buen chico ¿Verdad?- dijo Ino con inocencia mientras que Hinata casi se caía de su silla.

Eh Ino… ¿No crees que es malo que Sai te acompañe? Digo, Neji es tu novio y no creo que le agrade que estrés con otra persona- dijo Hinata apenada.

Neji dijo que no había problema… y Sai tampoco puso ningún lio- dijo Ino con calma, Hinata solo se rió apenada.

FIN FLASHBACK.

"¿En que pensara Neji? De seguir así, Sai le quitara a Ino con facilidad"- pensó molesta Hinata, en eso Hanabi paso con discreción frente a su puerta (la cual estaba entre abierta) -¿Hanabi?

Hinata se levanto de su cama y fue a ver que pasaba, Hanabi parecía estar siguiendo a alguien… y con ella siempre había algo interesante que averiguar.

Hanabi miraba de reojo por la pared, su padre y su primo Neji se dirigían al santuario de la familia… un lugar que llevaba años cerrado.

¿Qué haces Hanabi?- preguntó Hinata apareciendo detrás de ella.

¡Ahhh!- grito Hanabi pero Hinata le cubrió la boca.

¡Silenció!- dijo Hinata mientras que suspiraba.

¡Me asustaste maldición!- dijo Hanabi molesta, Hinata sonrió apenada mientras que Hanabi volvía a espiar.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hinata. Hanabi le miro.

Papá y Neji están muy sospechosos desde hace días… y ahora entraron al santuario… algo grande deben de andar planeando y yo voy a averiguarlo- dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa, Hinata solo sonrió con pena, Hanabi cuando se proponía algo era imposible de disuadir.

Esta bien… pero yo iré contigo- dijo Hinata que a decir verdad, también estaba algo intrigada por ello, era cierto, era muy sospechoso que tanto Neji como su padre entraran al santuario.

Ambas entraron con cautela… y de pronto Hinata alcanzo a escuchar una palabra de la voz de su padre…

_Byakugan_

Naruto había salido de la bodega que empleaban como casa temprano… llevaba una gabardina café y un sombrero del mismo color, subió a un viejo y destartalado auto y condujo…

Una hora después el auto entraba al Cementerio principal de Konoha.

Naruto aparco el auto y camino por entre las tumbas… hasta llegar a un grupo de lapidas especiales.

_"__Namikaze__Minato__… Uzumaki __Kushina__… Uzumaki Naruto"_

La parte familiar del lugar… Naruto sonrió al ver que su lapida aun estaba en el lugar… vio por varios lados pero no encontró la lapida de María… y recordó que al ser sus padres extranjeros, María debió de hacer sido enterrada fuera del país… solo había una pequeña cruz con su nombre al lado de la lapida que le correspondía… como un recuerdo del amor que le tuvo.

Mamá… papá… he venido ha verles… disculpen la tardanza… yo… yo sé que quizás no estén orgullosos de lo que hago… pero es mi deber… sé que la policía hace lo posible para mejorar el mundo pero….- dijo entrecortado –Hay veces que la justicia falla… recuerdo que mi profesor Iruka nos dijo una vez… "Si quieres paz… prepárate para la guerra"… y eso es lo que hagó… hay muchos infelices contaminando este mundo… si ustedes supieran lo que esos bastardos de Orochimaru y Kabuto le hicieron a Karin… que por cierto, es una amiga… esta algo loca y es un poco desesperante pero no es mala…

Naruto sonrió mientras que recordaba las constantes peleas de Suigetsu y Karin, entonces suspiro mientras que iba al auto, tomaba una cuerda y regresaba después de atar un extremo a la defensa.

Tal vez… de seguir así… pronto me reuniré con ustedes, pero debo de cumplir con mi destino- dijo Naruto mientras que ataba la cuerda a su lapida.

Cuando escuche el nombre Punisher por un momento pensé que Frank había vuelto de entre los muertos… pero veo que me equivoque- dijo una voz masculina, Naruto se dio la vuelta con rapidez mientras que sacaba una pistola a toda velocidad.

Un hombre con una gabardina café le miraba… sus cabellos castaños tenían una amplias sienes canosas… bajo la gabardina se veía un uniforme azul… pero el rasgo más característico era un parche que cubría el ojo izquierdo del hombre.

¿Quién eres?... ¿Qué quisiste decir con que pensaste que Frank había vuelto?- dijo Naruto con un cierto temor… algo en ese hombre le asustaba.

Tranquilo… soy un amigo… puedes llamarme Nick… Nick Fury- dijo mientras que caminaba a su alrededor de Naruto –Sabes… en verdad le das un cierto aire a Frank, pero el no era tan emotivo como tú.

¿Qué sabes de Frank Castle?- preguntó Naruto sin dejar de apuntar, Fury solo sonrió.

Niño… yo conocí a Frank… y tú no eres ni la sombra de él… te daré un consejo, has lo que debas hacer y abandona este camino… a Frank no le gustaría que un muchacho tan prometedor terminara solo como él- dijo Fury con calma.

¿De que mierdas hablas?... ¡No te creo¡Frank Castle esta muerto… murió hace mas de 400 años!- gritó Naruto molesto -¡Es imposible que alguien que lo haya conocido siga vivo!

Fury sonrió mientras que Naruto temblaba, estaba desconcertado… pese a la obviedad de los hechos… algo le decía que Fury no mentía… lo que lo llenaba de pánico.

Bueno… es uno de los grandes defectos de la formula infinito… ahora no soy mas que un solitario anciano que desea terminar pronto con sus días- dijo mientras que miraba al cielo con una sonrisa.

¿Sabes? Extraño aquellos días… cuando Steve Rogers luchaba contra las injusticias… demostrando por que era uno de los más grandes héroes de todo el mundo… hasta es estúpida guerra Civil que nos lo arrebato… eso dio inició al fin de todo… sin Rogers, los lideres manipularon a Tony Stark con facilidad… y provocaron esa guerra que acabo con el mundo… de no ser por Frank… nadie tendría un futuro- dijo Nick mientras que se daba la vuelta, Naruto le escucho con sorpresa… y vio que Nick empezaba a irse.

¡Espere!... ¿Es cierto lo que dice, usted sabe que paso en realidad? Digo,,, la verdadera historia del mundo antes de Konoha… yo… yo solo sé algo… pero… -dijo Naruto, más Nick solo le sonrío…

Tal vez después… estaré rondando por allí… si me necesitas… usa esto- dijo lanzándole una radió con un logotipo de un águila… y la palabra S.H.I.E.L.D en ella. –Y por favor… no imites a Frank… te he visto y sé que no tienes la madera para igualarle

Naruto le vio irse y miro el radio, la guardo y regreso a atar la cuerda en la lapida.

Regreso al auto y arranco la lapida con su nombre calló al piso mientras que Naruto se detuve y la tomaba.

Tal vez tengas razón Fury… pero aun hay mucho que debo hacer- dijo Naruto decidido.

En un callejón.

Una joven corría semidesnuda… sangre le corría por su entrepierna y notorias marcas de golpes se veían en su cuerpo… hacía unos minutos que había sido salvajemente violada por un grupo de pandilleros… su padre y su pequeño hermano habían sido asesinados y los pandilleros la habían violado salvajemente frente a su madre… quien al no ser una mujer vieja… fue violada también, pero la mujer, en un acto de valor, logro golpear a un sujeto permitiéndole huir… la chica solo escucho como golpeaban a su madre mientras que corría… sabía que le perseguían y que si le atrapaba lo menos que podría esperar era la muerte…

De pronto vio a alguien en el callejón… y el sujeto le miro… la chica cayó al suelo de la sorpresa… mientras que el hombre se le acercaba… era un motociclista… pero su cabeza… era una Calavera llameante…

Veo que ha sufrido un daño mortal… tranquila… su familia será vengada- dijo el motociclista… la chica le miro caminar mientras que los pandilleros aparecieron en el lugar…

De pronto…

¿Y tu quien eres pendejo?- dijo uno de los pandilleros.

Je, debe de ser uno de los asistentes del bar Yan… esos cabrones siempre están pasados- dijo otro, la calavera solo les miro.

La familia de la muchacha será vengada… pero me asegurare de que sufran todo lo que les hicieron sufrir- dijo, los pandilleros solo se burlaron.

¿A si?... ¿Y quien te crees para decirnos eso?- dijo otro.

Llámame… Ghost Rider- dijo mientras que se quitaba la cadena y con rapidez sujetaba a tres de ellos -¡Sientan el horror de lo que provocaron!- dijo mirándoles con fijeza…

Los pandilleros empezaron a gritar… el resto miro con miedo al Ghost Rider y echaron a correr… pero Ghost Rider solo a los tres que había atrapado, quienes se desplomaron en el piso muertos… por el miedo… y giro su cadena…

Esta se dividió en una especié de Shurikens que atravesaron las piernas de los pandilleros, Ghost Rider se acerco a ellos y…

La chica cerro los ojos y se cubrió los oídos… los gritos de los pandilleros eran aterradores… y de pronto se silenciaron, la chica miro con miedo y vio al Ghost Rider caminar a su motocicleta.

Tu familia ha sido vengada… vuelve con tu madre… aun esta viva pero necesitara atención medica- dijo mientras que se iba… la chica solo le miro con estupefacción.

Dios… -dijo antes de desmayarse en medio de los muertos.

En las oficinas de la policía.

Bien… veo que subestimamos a Punisher… pero Libertad, por ahora deberás de suspender el caso… necesitamos que seas el escolta del príncipe del reino de Suna- dijo Hizashi, Lee (pues no llevaba puesta la mascara)

¿Se refiere al hermano menor de Sabaku no Kankuro, el empresario millonario de la compañía Suna?- preguntó Lee.

Así es… recuerda que desde que su hermano Kankuro y su hermana Temari renunciaron a la sucesión uno por sus empresas y su hermana por el modelismo… él es el único heredero a la corona de Suna… por eso necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Hizashi, Lee asintió mientras que se ponía en una pose militar.

¡Por supuesto señor!- dijo Lee con firmeza, Hizashi sonrió, mas estaba preocupado… Neji…

En un pequeño motel.

Ino entro con calma al cuarto, Sai estaba en el auto esperando, Ino vio a una joven sentada enfrente de un escritorio, una gruesa gorra cubría su grueso cabello… y unos lentes negros ocultaban sus ojos, Ino sonrió.

Es un placer verte de nuevo… Sakura- dijo Ino sonriendo.

**Fin Capitulo 08.**

Je, veo que nadie le atino al personaje… si, es que nadie podría esperarse que fuera el mismísimo Nick Fury… bueno, es que después de encontrar info de él, supe que la formula infinito que Fury uso, le impide envejecer con normalidad… por lo que envejece con una lentitud pasmosa… por ahora lo dejare así… pero no será su única aparición, además de que el Byakugan ha aparecido… y tendrá una cierta importancia en la historia.

Avances del próximo episodio: Una charla entre Sakura e Ino, Akatsuki y Orochimaru empezaran a moverse, Gaara hará acto de aparición, al igual que un joven a quien la vida le parece problemática.

Espero les guste


	9. Capitulo 09

**THE PUNISHER**

**Capitulo 09: El hombre de Acero****… contraataque.**

**Nota: en el anterior capitulo hay una errata… no era el reino de ****Suna****, sino el Reino del Viento, ****Suna**** es la capital.**

Konoha estaba de fiesta… la llegada del príncipe del País del Viento era un evento que no pasaba a menudo… Sabaku no Gaara era quizás el chico mas codiciado de su País… ya que pese a ser el tercer hijo del Califa del Viento, era el heredero al reino.

Había sobrados motivos para ello… su hermana mayor, Temari renuncio a la corona y empezó a dedicarse a modelar y a la actuación, teniendo gran éxito en el País del Fuego (Ya que ella ansiaba que la miraran por quien era y no como la hija del Califa), y su hermano Kankuro, quien había demostrado grandes capacidades empresariales, abandono el País emigrando al País del Fuego para hacer crecer la empresa en la que trabajaba… la gran fabrica de Prótesis Suna… volviéndose uno de los tres hombres mas ricos del mundo.

Esperemos que su viaje sea de lo mas interesante príncipe- dijo un hombre mientras que Gaara miraba con aburrición a los fotógrafos.

No se ve entretenido- dijo uno por lo bajo, otro con el cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo solo suspiro.

Bah… es problemático, no se por que el Editor Asuma me mando a fotografiarle- dijo el chico, el otro sonrió.

Tu a quien quisieras fotografiar es a su hermana¿Verdad Shikamaru?- dijo el chico, Shikamaru se sonrojo levemente.

No fastidies Chouji- dijo Shikamaru molesto, Chouji solo empezó a reírse.

En la mansión Hyuga.

Hinata abrió los ojos… la cabeza le dolía horrores… y no recordaba bien que había pasado.

Veo que ya despertaste- dijo Hanabi mientras que le miraba

¿Qué paso?- preguntó Hinata confundida, Hanabi sonrió.

Veo que olvidaste lo que vivimos anoche¿Verdad?- dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Hinata le miro con extrañeza.

¿Anoche?... Un momento… el Byakugan- dijo ella mientras que los hechos del día anterior regresaban a su mente.

FLASHBACK.

Hinata y Hanabi habían seguido a Neji y a Hiashi al santuario de la familia… y vieron a ambos hablar frente al pergamino sagrado de los Hyuga.

¿Entonces con el Byakugan podré incrementar mis habilidades?- preguntó Neji.

Así es… en un 90 por ciento, además de que podrás liberar las legendarias habilidades Shinobis de los Hyuga… pero recuerda… es muy peligroso usarlas de manera despreocupada, en ocasiones el ansia de poder es demasiada y terminas volviéndote un megalómano- dijo Hiashi, Neji asintió.

Tendré cuidado tío, además, es la única manera en la que podremos detener a ese vigilante… Punisher supero todas las expectativas al burlarse del Agente Libertad… por eso es que debo ayudar a Lee a detener a ese infractor- dijo Neji con decisión, Hiashi asintió mientras que tomaba el pergamino.

"Oh no… si lo que sé de la leyenda del Byakugan es cierto… Naruto kun tendrá problemas"- pensó Hinata preocupada, Hanabi por su parte, solo miraba el pergamino con emoción.

"Bien… si logro ponerle mis manos a ese pergamino la vida será sumamente emocionante… además de que ya no tendré que temer que algo malo me pase"- pensaba Hanabi con malicia.

Hiashi sujeto el pergamino y empezó a leer una especie de conjuro… Neji de pronto se sujeto la cabeza con dolor, las hermanas Hyuga vieron con sorpresa como las venas de su cabeza se inflamaban… hasta que ceso… Neji levanto el rostro y se veía normal, algo sudado pero normal… Hanabi y Hinata se miraron mutuamente mientras que Hiashi le daba indicaciones a Neji… después se ocultaron al ver que ambos se retiraban.

Creo que debemos irnos- dijo Hinata.

Vete tú si quieres… yo debo de leer ese pergamino- dijo Hanabi mientras que iba al altar ante la mirada exaltada de Hinata.

¡Pero Hanabi no debes de tocarlo, no sabemos que consecuencias puede traer!- dijo Hinata, más la chica no le hizo caso y con rapidez abrió el altar y saco el pergamino.

Bien… vaya… es fácil de entender…. – dijo mientras que leía el pergamino, Hinata se le acerco.

Hanabi, será mejor que lo dejemos en su lugar y volvamos a cas… -dijo Hinata, pero de pronto la cabeza le empezó a doler… al igual que los ojos… de pronto sintió que su vista cambiaba… veía la energía de las cosas…

Y cayó al piso por el dolor y el mareo.

FIN FLASHBACK.

¿Tu me trajiste al cuarto?- preguntó Hinata, Hanabi solo sonrió.

Claro, no podía dejarte tirada y dejar que nos descubrieran… además… quiero saber que tanto mejoraron tus habilidades- dijo con malicia, Hinata le miro con extrañeza.

Un momento… ¿También usaste el pergamino en ti?- preguntó Hinata.

Por supuesto¿Pues que esperabas? Si para eso lo tome… y debo decirte… que es excelente- dijo Hanabi, Hinata le miro con sorpresa mientras que ponía una mano en su cabeza y pensaba en lo que había pasado.

En un campo de golf…

¿Y a un no encuentran al Punisher?- dijo un hombre repleto de Piercings a otro que llevaba una mascara.

No jefe… aun le buscamos pero nadie nos ha podido dar ninguna señal de quien es- dijo Tobi.

Tobi… se nota que deben de leer mas el periódico… es obvio que es Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Pain de lo más tranquilo Tobi le miro con extrañeza.

¿Uzumaki? Pero si ese chico no se ve demasiado peligroso, además, no volvió con ninguno de los clanes de su familia, ni los Namikaze o los Uzumaki- dijo Tobi extrañado -¿Cómo lo sabe?

Pain solo se detuvo y miro con calma uno de los jardines.

Tengo mis métodos- dijo mientras que caminaba hacía una lapida enterrada en medio del jardín, Tobi miro con sorpresa la lapida.

"_Naruto Uzumaki, dulce y querido hijo"_

Orochimaru estaba furioso… la muerte de Kabuto entorpecía a la organización sobremanera… y más por que imaginaba que el Punisher le buscaría a él.

¿Preocupado?- dijo una voz, Orochimaru volteo y suspiro molesto

Que ocurre Sasori, ya le pague mi parte a Pain- dijo Orochimaru molesto, Sasori solo camino mirando los montones de fotografías de niñas que Orochimaru preparaba para sus clientes.

Veo que la hija del gobernador de la provincia del Sur te esta redituando buenas ganancias- dijo Sasori levantando las fotos.

Si… esa zorrita es genial en la cama… no había visto a una chica tan habilidosa desde la pequeña Karen… aunque claro, cuando la encuentre junto con ese traidor de Suigetsu… ah es cierto, ahora se hace llamar Karin- dijo Orochimaru mientras que revisaba los videos.

Y veo que ese Punisher te esta poniendo en aprietos- dijo Sasori sonriendo, Orochimaru bufó molesto.

Ya me encargare de él… no por nada tengo genes supremos- dijo Orochimaru con soberbia.

Ya veo… pero ¿No te gustaría que te ayudara a deshacerte de Punisher?- dijo Sasori, Orochimaru le miro con sorpresa.

Te agradezco la ayuda… pero ya tengo un plan… capturare al Punisher y sabré quien diablos le envió a cazarnos como animales- dijo Orochimaru, Sasori suspiro.

Si así lo deseas, pero mi propuesta sigue en pie- dijo Sasori mientras que iba a la puerta y tomaba uno de los videos –Vaya, de verdad es muy bella¿Quién pensaria que solo tiene 14 años?

Si lo deseas, te la puedo prestar un rato… ahora no tiene ningún cliente, solo no la dañes demasiado, es una mina de oro- dijo Orochimaru, Sasori sonrió.

No soy como Kakuzu… pero podría probar… - dijo Sasori mientras que Orochimaru le pasaba un numero.

Habla con Kimimaro, el te dirá a que habitación debes ir- dijo Orochimaru.

En un avión con destino a Konoha.

Vaya… y pensar que por primera vez voy de visita a casa y Gaara acaba de ir a Konoha- se dijo Kankuro aburrido.

Vamos, no es tan malo, además, así no tendrá que soportar a su padre Señor Kankuro- dijo una chica, Kankuro suspiro.

Aunque se que te molesto el no ver a tu "queridísimo" Gaara, no Matsuri- dijo Kankuro con malicia, la chica se sonrojo entonces.

No me moleste jefe- dijo sonrojada, Kankuro se empezó a reír… hasta que el avión se cimbro de pronto.

¡Que pasa!- exclamo Kankuro.

¡Señor hay fallas técnicas, el avión se desploma!- grito el piloto.

¡Mierda, Matsuri ponte el cinturón!- gritó Kankuro.

El avión se ladeo… y empezó a caer a toda velocidad.

¡Oh Dios!- gritó Matsuri al ver por la ventana como las nubes iban a toda velocidad.

¡Sujétate!- grito Kankuro…

¡CRASH!

Varias horas después.

Kankuro estaba dolorido… el cinturón le protegió, vio a Matsuri y se percato de que la chica estaba desmayada pero bien…. Los pilotos estaban muertos al igual que la radió, Kankuro maldijo mientras que se acercaba a socorrer a Matsuri.

Horas después.

¿Cómo sigues?- preguntó Kankuro, Matsuri suspiro, la cueva que Kankuro había encontrado les protegía de la tormenta que se había desatado hacía un par de horas.

Estoy bien… pero es una lastima por Leonard y Carrel… ¿Sabes en donde estamos?- preguntó Matsuri.

Según el último informe… a 40 kilómetros de la frontera del País del Fuego- dijo Kankuro suspirando –Revisare la cueva, me pareció ver algunas cosas interesantes.

Bien… yo descansare, aun me duele la cabeza- dijo Matsuri, Kankuro camino al interior.

Había mucho herrumbre en las paredes… y Kankuro noto que el lugar había sido fabricado… ¿Pero por quien? … de pronto un brillo llamo su atención, se acerco y vio una antigua cúpula rota… con algo en su interior.

¿Una armadura? Pero esta muy dañada… ¿Quién la habrá creado?- se preguntó Kankuro mientras que la revisaba de pronto una luz se encendió… y Kankuro miro a la armadura sorprendido.

Increíble… aun sirve… ¿Qué genio lo habrá creado?- dijo mientras que revisaba la armadura… de pronto vio una inscripción….

_"PROPIEDAD DE TONY STARK"_

¿Y ese quien es?... ¿Y por que esta escrito en esa lengua muerta?... ¿Cómo era? Ah si, ingles, ya lo recordé- dijo mientras que revisaba la armadura –los candados de seguridad ya no sirven, así que puedo sacarla… oh vaya… parece que es para la guerra o algo así… ¿Qué pasara si la hago funcionar? Será mejor que le anuncie a Matsuri este descubrimiento… de seguro que nos sacara de aquí- dijo Kankuro mientras que con algo de esfuerzo se llevaba la armadura.

En otro lugar.

Vaya… es hermoso- dijo Ino mientras que tocaba el cabello de Sakura, ella le miro algo apenada –Y tus ojos iguales… amiga no sé que habrá contenido esa cosa pero te dejo hermosa.

Eh Ino… ese no es el problema… digo, mírame, este color de cabello es totalmente antinatural… además no es solo eso- dijo Sakura mientras que se levantaba y tomaba una barra de plomo -¿Ves esto? Pues mira- dijo doblando la barra como si fuera de plastilina, Ino le miro con sorpresa.

¡Increíble!... ¡Cuantos kilos puedes levantar!- le dijo, Sakura solo suspiro.

No es eso lo que trato de decir… Ino, no puedo vivir una vida normal con esta fuerza… soy como un monstruo… yo… yo- dijo Sakura asustada pero Ino le abrazo.

Tranquila, no es tan malo…además… podrías hacer la diferencia- dijo Ino, Sakura le miro extrañada.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó Sakura.

Anda… me imagino que ya habrás escuchado acerca del Agente Libertad y del Punisher… pues a eso me refiero, Sakura, estas en la mejor posición para ayudar al mundo… eres la chica que podría empezar a limpiar este lugar de la corrupción, solo debemos de saber bien tus habilidades y podrías ser grande… ¡Quizás la mayor heroína de todo el mundo!- dijo Ino emocionada, aunque Sakura solo le miro como quien miraba a un loco.

Ino… apreció eso pero… ¿No crees que exageras? Digo, yo no soy militar como el Agente… y por supuesto que tampoco soy una maniática asesina como el Punisher- dijo Sakura, Ino suspiro más no dejo de sonreír.

Sakura, no exagero… te digo que eso es lo que el mundo necesita… y te lo probare, le pediré a Sai que nos lleve a la reserva de la villa de los Hokagues, ya veras que tengo razón- dijo Ino mientras que iba a la puerta, Sakura suspiro mientras que tomaba la gorra y los lentes.

Bien iré contigo, pero no creo que me convenzas…- dijo Sakura, Ino solo sonrió.

En el hotel.

Dos maletas estaban en las camas, Karin terminaba de vestirse mientras que Suigetsu revisaba las armas.

Bien, esta todo en orden… he estado revisando mis viejos contactos y se que Orochimaru esta muy bien custodiado… pero los fines de semana va al bar Oto para halar con sus clientes- dijo Suigetsu.

Será bueno investigarlo, así podremos asestar el golpe cuando menos lo espere- dijo Karin, Suigetsu asintió mientras que Karin se le acercaba -¿Crees que los veremos pronto?

Eso espero… Naruto ha estado armando un verdadero follón en estos días… eso si no tomamos en cuenta a ese tal Ghost Rider que mencionan en los periódicos- dijo mientras uqe miraba el diario.

Ghost Rider… en una semana había asesinado a 40 hombres y mujeres… según contaban era una especie de vengador anónimo… pero no se sabía casi nada de él… solo que usaba un casco en forma de clavera y este estaba en llamas..

Y hablando del Rey de Roma…

Sasuke estaba enfadado… desde que llego a Konoha había estado cumpliendo venganzas a diestro y siniestro… y ni un solo rastro de Itachi.

¿Pero que diablos le pasa a esta ciudad?... ¡En solo una semana he tenido que matar a cerca de cuarenta personas por tantas venganzas!- se dijo molesto mientras que revisaba los diarios –Además, ese Punisher podría adelantárseme…. ¿Quién diablos será?

En una bodega.

¿Listo Udon?- dijo Naruto mientras que terminaba de ponerse el traje. Udon estaba frente a varias computadoras.

Siempre hermano… pero ¿Estas seguro? Esa información no me parece muy fiable- dijo Udon, Naruto le miro con calma.

Tu tranquilo… en cuanto me cargue a ese pederasta de Orochimaru nos tomaremos un leve descansó- dijo Naruto mientras que recordaba la charla con Nick Fury.

_"Eres mas blando que Frank"_

Naruto no conocía mucho sobre Frank Castle… pero para que le hubieran dicho que era demasiado blando en comparación… entonces Frank Castle debió de haber sido un autentico demonio.

Naruto subió al destartalado auto y se fue mientras que Udon empezaba a preparar el sistema.

Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- dijo Udon para sí.

**Fin Capitulo 09**

**Extra:**

Matsuri estaba preocupada… desde que encontró la armadura, Kankuro se la había pasado reparándola y adaptándola para su físico… pero ella no sabía como les iba a servir eso… los alimentos estaban por acabarse y peor aun, no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a quedarse Gaara en Konoha…

¡Esta listo!- se escucho desde el fondo de la cueva, Matsuri suspiro, cuando a Kankuro se le metía algo en la cabeza, no existió poder humano que se lo sacara.

"Espero que al menos pueda verle pronto, Gaara sama"- pensó la chica… hasta que el sonido de pasos le llamo la atención…

Y la respiración se le corto…

La armadura naranja con dorado cubría el cuerpo de Kankuro y se veía impresionante.

Es increíble… esta armadura… me siento como si pudiera hacer lo que sea… dios, ese tal Stark era un verdadero genio- dijo Kankuro.

Ya lo veo… ¿Pero como vamos a salir de aquí?- preguntó Matsuri, Kankuro le miro y entonces se acerco y la tomo en brazos.

Así- dijo y antes de que Matsuri preguntara, se elevaron por los cielos con rapidez… ante la mirada de estupefacción de la chica.

¡Llegaremos a Konoha en solo 20 minutos, eso te lo aseguro y podrás ver a mi querido hermanito pronto!- dijo Kankuro mientras que la chica se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

**Fin Extra.**

Nuevo capitulo, je,. Ya revele a Iron Man, ni mas ni menos que Kankuro, además como abrán notado, casi no apareció Naruto, pero eso es solo por ahora, ya que el próximo capitulo tendrá bastante acción.

Además. Pronto aparecerán Anko y Kakashi.

Reseña del próximo capitulo: Punisher se enfrenta a Orochimaru, pero cae en una trampa y es capturado… justo cuando empiezan a torturarle, una figura femenina aparecerá para ayudarle… y Naruto sentirá que ya le conoce… además, se sabrá mas acerca de Temari y sobre el hecho de que no solo es una modelo de pasarelas… y Shikamaru revelara que los conocimientos científicos pueden crear algo capaz de ser tan poderoso cono Libertad… he incluso, un encuentro entre el Agente Libertad y el nuevo Iron Man

Suerte


	10. Capitulo 10

**THE PUNISHER**

**Capitulo ****1****0: ****Atrapado**** y rescatado**

Naruto se encontraba pensativo mientras que miraba el lugar… El bar Oto… según el informante, Orochimaru citaba a sus clientes allí… era la "pasarela" de su mercancía nueva.

Bien… debo de empezar- se dijo mientras que revisaba su pistola –Pronto… pronto te daré tu castigo maldito pederasta – dijo mientras que salía del auto y se acercaba a la cajuela…

En el bar.

Un par de guardias vigilaban la entrada…. Los días de exhibición solo podía acudir personal autorizado al bar Oto… así que prohibían el acceso a cualquiera.

Punisher se acerco a la entrada… una gruesa gabardina cubría las armas y un sombrero negro le cubría el rostro.

No puede entrar, esta cerrado- dijo el guardia, Punisher le miro y dio la vuelta, los hombres le miraron más el dio la vuelta en un callejón.

Ve a ver que hace- dijo uno. El otro asintió y fue… mas solo se escucho un sonido como de una tajada…

¿Butt?- dijo el otro guardia, fue a echar un ojo… y justo al asomarse a la esquina una mano le sujeto y de un tajo le cortaron la yugular.

Punisher entonces camino a la puerta y con precaución entro al lugar.

Adentro, música amenizaba el ambiente, los distintos comensales hablaban entre si mientras que en el escenario algunas jovencitas desfilaban en paños menores, Orochimaru observaba todo desde un palco, sonreía mientras que veía el espectáculo.

Punisher entro al lugar de manera discreta… y al ver lo que pasaba gruño molesto.

"Maldito viejo desgraciado"- pensó al ver a las niñas.

Saco un par de Mini ametralladoras de su gabardina y sigilosamente se coloco en una esquina.

¡Bien señoras y Señores!... ¡Espero que estén disfrutando de mi maravilloso espectáculo!- dijo Orochimaru, el público le vitoreo mientras que Punisher notó que no solo habían hombres… sino que también había muchas mujeres entre los comensales.

¡Viva el gran Orochimaru!- grito uno y los demás le siguieron a coro.

Punisher se levanto y entonces levanto sus armas.

¡Orochimaru he venido a castigarte!- gritó, los comensales voltearon sorprendidos mientras que Orochimaru miro al Punisher…

¡RATATATATATATATAT!

Las balas de las mini ametralladoras salieron contra Orochimaru… y se estrellaron contra un vidrio antibalas.

¡Pero que mierda!- grito Punisher.

¡Estas demasiado confiado… esta partida la gano yo!- grito Orochimaru mientras que los comensales empezaron a desenfundar sus armas.

¡Rayos!- grito Punisher mientras que con rapidez disparaba contra los pistoleros…

La balacera comenzó, pero pese a su mayor superioridad numérica… Punisher ya se había cargado a una buena cantidad de ellos.

¡No dejen de disparar!- grito un hombre gordo.

¡Mátenlo!- gritó alguien, mas Punisher se oculto tras una pared, tiro las mini ametralladoras y saco una M 16 de la gabardina.

"Mierda me confíe, solo me queda esta y las pistolas… debo de salir de aquí, ese infeliz me estaba esperando"- pensó mientras que disparaba de vuelta y echaba a correr, era una suerte que hubiera reforzado el traje de Kevlar… de lo contrarió ya sería una coladera de tantos disparos.

Orochimaru miro molesto el combate desde la protección de su palco.

Ineptos, es solo un hombre y no pueden capturarlo… bien, veo que no tengo opción más que hacerlo yo mismo- dijo levantándose de u lujoso asiento –Kimimaro, prepara el "cuarto"- dijo mientras que salía.

Como usted ordene- dijo Kimimaro con calma.

Punisher corría por el pasillo mientras que el sonido de las balas cimbraba el edificio.

¡Mierda!- dijo al ver que había llegado a un callejón sin salida… y el gatillo de la ametralladora daba en un espació vacío –Rayos.

Tiro la M 16 y saco sus dos pistolas, vio entonces una puerta y corrió mientras que disparaba y mataba a algunos pistoleros.

Entro con rapidez al cuarto… y se dio cuenta de su error.

Te estaba esperando… -dijo Orochimaru que le miraba con una sonrisa, Punisher levanto las pistolas- Je… ¿Crees que con eso podrás detenerme?- dijo sonriendo.

Lo sabremos pronto- dijo mientras que disparaba… y Orochimaru brinco esquivando las balas -¡Pero que demonios!

¿Sorprendido? Je, deberías, puesto que jamás podrás derrotar a mi poder mutante- dijo Orochimaru sonriendo mientras que Punisher miro asqueado como el cuerpo de Orochimaru se estiraba como el de una víbora… y se movía con una agilidad similar.

"Un mutante… diablos, merezco morir por estúpido… jamás me plantee esa posibilidad"- pensó molesto –"Pero no moriré sin pelear… si esquiva las balas es por que lo pueden matar"

Punisher disparo sus armas, pero Orochimaru con rapidez le esquivo.

De pronto algo le empujo, Punisher volteó, y un puñetazo le lanzo contra el piso.

Je… este pendejo es guapo ¿Verdad?- dijo una chica pelirroja, detrás de ella un grupo de personas le miraban.

Tranquila Tayuya, ya lo tenemos y lo necesitamos- dijo un gordo de escasos cabellos.

Jiroubu tiene razón… je, aunque podemos divertirnos un poco- dijo un chico que tenía cuatro brazos.

Punisher miro a las personas mientras que trataba de levantarse y trataba de recuperar sus armas.

"Mutantes… diablos, ese golpe casi me dejo inconsciente"- pensó mareado.

Je… eres nuestro- dijo Orochimaru, Punisher se rodo por el piso y alcanzo a sujetar su pistola… pero Orochimaru estiro su cuerpo a gran velocidad y le mordió el hombro.

¡Aghhh!- gritó Punisher mientras que soltaba el arma.

Je… tranquilo, es un veneno suave, te queremos vivo- dijo Orochimaru riendo, Punisher cayo al piso mientras que veía todo nublarse…

Mi… mierda… -dijo mientras que caía al piso inconsciente.

En la bodega.

¡Punisher!- grito Udon al momento de que se corto la comunicación del pequeño audífono que había colocado en Naruto –Diablos ¿Qué haré ahora?

Udon empezó a caminar de un lado a otro… y entonces vio la radió que Nick Fury le había dado a Naruto.

Tal vez… tal vez él pueda ayudarnos- dijo Udon para sí.

Gaara estaba mirando la ciudad de Konoha desde la ventana de su hotel.

Que lugar tan absurdo, no puedo creer que a mis hermanos les guste vivir en este semillero de criminalidad- dijo Gaara mientras que suspiraba.

No es tan malo como crees- dijo una voz femenina desde la ventana, Gaara volteó la cara y sonrió.

Temari… ¿Aun sigues jugando a la ladrona silenciosa?- dijo Gaara mientras que una chica rubia que llevaba un ajustado traje de spandex negro caminaba al interior -¿Por qué una princesa decide dedicarse a modelar trajes de baño y ropa de diseñador de día, y a robar a las empresas de noche?

Temari se quito el antifaz negro que cubría su rostro y sonrío.

A mi también me da gusto verte hermano… además¿Tu que me dices? Si luego veo como te paseas en nuestro país natal con ese disfraz del Mapache negro- dijo Temari riendo, Gaara frunció el ceño.

Es Pantera Negra, no sé donde le vez la cara a Mapache- dijo Gaara molesto.

Bueno, te mereces eso por copión- dijo Temari con una sonrisa –Mira que copiar mi nombre artístico.

Tu eres la Gata Negra… y tu fuiste quien copió mi nombre artístico… ya que a mi se me ocurrió primero- dijo Gaara, Temari sonrió.

Si pero yo fui la primera que hizo su aparición hermanito- dijo Temari, Gaara sonrió.

¿Has visto a Kankuro?- preguntó Gaara.

No, ha estado muy ocupado desde que regreso, pero Matsuri me dijo que esta preparando una sorpresa… más no me dijo que es- dijo Temari, Gaara se sujeto el mentón pensativo.

Bueno, cuando a Kankuro se le ocurre algo casi siempre es algo interesante… esperare a ver que es… por cierto Temari, mañana te invito a desayunar… espero que vengas mas decente- dijo Gaara, Temari se carcajeo levemente mientras que se acercaba a la ventana y se ponía el antifaz.

Entonces llevare mi mejor traje de baño hermanito… je, solo espero que no termines con ideas incestuosas- dijo Temari mientras que salía por la ventana, Gaara solo suspiro molesto.

Eso es asqueroso- dijo Gaara mientras que se preparaba para dormir.

En las oficinas de la policía.

¿Así que el doctor Juugo termino siendo demasiado para ti?- dijo Ibiki con calma, Kiba solo suspiro derrotado.

Me confíe demasiado- dijo Kiba mientras que el jefe Hizashi solo le miro con condescendencia.

Y además de el peligro que conlleva ese hombre, también tenemos a Punisher y a ese tal Ghost Rider… ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho la policía para capturarles?- preguntó Ibiki molesto.

Se ha pedido el apoyo al Agente Libertad, más por el momento esta ocupado con la protección del príncipe Gaara- dijo Hizashi, en eso entro Lee al cuarto.

Recibí la orden de presentarme- dijo mientras que hacía un saludo militar, Kiba le miro con hastió.

Vaya, ya llego el Boy Scout del ejercito- dijo molesto, Ibiki le miro con molestia, mas Kiba no le hizo caso.

Necesitamos que vaya a encontrarse con el hermano del Príncipe, Sabaku no Kankuro, se nos informo que desea hablar con usted sobre algo que podría ser de utilidad para el País- dijo Ibiki, Lee hizó el saludo militar.

¡Señor, si señor!- dijo Lee, Ibiki asintió.

Oficial Neji, usted ira con él- dijo Hizashi, Neji asintió.

Bien, la reunión queda concluida, Arma X espere en el cuartel por nuevas ordenes o tendré que reportarlo con la Capitana Tsume- dijo Ibiki, algunos soldados se rieron por lo bajo mientras que Kiba se sonrojaba avergonzado.

"Mierda, aun me siguen fastidiando por la paliza que me pego mamá"- pensó avergonzado.

Naruto estaba adolorido… abrió los ojos mientras que sentía los brazos dormidos.

Veo que ya despertaste guapo- dijo una voz femenina, Naruto miro a una chica muy bella de largos cabellos negros, sus ojos eran oscuros e irradiaban una terrible maldad.

Je, este cabron nos divertirá mucho, verdad Kin- dijo Tayuya, Kin sonrió de vuelta.

Claro, aunque sabes, es un desperdició tener que destrozar a este espécimen- dijo Kin.

Naruto se percato de que solo tenía los pantalones puestos y estaba en una especie de potro.

¿Qué… que quieren… de mi?- preguntó cansado.

Anda, solo queremos saber quien te envió a matarnos… Orochimaru sama tiene muchos enemigos y desea saber cual de todos te mando- dijo Kin mientras que tomaba una cubeta.

Je, váyanse… al diablo- dijo Naruto, Tayuya solo suspiro.

Sabes cabroncito, yo disfruto mucho del Sado, pero no me agradan los gallitos como tú que creen que pueden impresionarme con su valentía fingida- dijo Tayuya, Naruto solo le miro con fiereza –Kin rocíalo.

Kin asintió mientras que empezaba a lanzarle agua a Naruto, este notó que estaba totalmente helada.

¿Que… quieren que… me de… una… pulmonía?- dijo titiritando, Tayuya sonrió.

Al contrarió… ahorita te calentamos- dijo Tayuya sacando una esponja conectada a unos cables, Naruto se percato de que traía guantes.

Perra- dijo Naruto.

Acércalo- dijo Tayuya, Kin jalo una cuerda y el cuerpo de Naruto se balanceo… mientras que Tayuya le pegaba con la esponja.

¡AHHHH!- grito Naruto cuando la corriente eléctrica traspaso sus poros.

¿Quien te envió?- preguntó de Nuevo Tayuya, Naruto solo le miro con rencor… y una sonrisa maliciosa le salió.

Batman- dijo, Tayuya gruño molesta.

¡Otra vez!- ordeno Tayuya mientras que volvían a meterle la electricidad a Naruto.

Afuera.

Vaya… no tengo mucho de conocerlo y ya se metió en problemas… bueno, Frank era similar- dijo Nick Fury mientras que preparaba su armamento… al menos Udon había logrado localizar el lugar donde tenían a Naruto gracias a un pequeño rastreador colocado en la hebilla de su cinturón.

De pronto Nick vio una silueta brincar al lugar… y por algún motivo sonrió.

Vaya, parece que habrá fiesta- dijo mientras que preparaba sus armas.

Naruto sangraba copiosamente, mientras que Tayuya se veía molesta, llevaban 20 minutos metiéndole esporádicamente toda clase de descargas eléctricas y Naruto solo les había escupido sangre al rostro.

Este infeliz es más resistente de lo que pensé- dijo Tayuya, Kin le miro con una sonrisa.

Si, me imagino que debe de ser igual en la cama- dijo Kin sonriendo con lascivia… pero de pronto Tayuya sonrió.

¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Este sujeto es un justiciero… si lo queremos torturar, hagamos algo que de verdad lo lastime- dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Kin

Demostrémosle por que nos llamaban las reinas del Masoquismo- dijo Tayuya, Kin sonrió mientras que se acerco a un par de guardias.

Traigan a las niñas- dijo Kin con malicia, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

No… no se atreverán- dijo Naruto con ira, pero ambas solo sonrieron.

Anda… veo que di en el clavo… pero lastima… ya andamos aburridas- dijo Tayuya riendo.

Puta- dijo Naruto, Kin iba a hablar cuando se escucho una explosión.

¡Que diablos!- dijo Tayuya… cuando de pronto un kunai salió de la nada y se le encajo en el hombro.

¡Diablos, guardias!- grito Kin, pero de pronto noto que varios kunais se les enterraban en el cuerpo.

¡Larguémonos de aquí nos han pillado desprevenidas!- gritó Tayuya lanzándose a la puerta trasera, Kin gruño y saco una especie de aguja.

Al menos no dejare que te vayas con vida- dijo mientras que le apuntaba a Naruto.

Apunta bien… solo tendrás una oportunidad- dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

Kin iba a lanzar la aguja cuando una persona salió de la nada y antes de que pudiera defenderse le golpeó con fuerza.

Kin escupió sangre mientras que sentía como su sistema circulatorio se cerraba… solo alcanzo a ver un par de ojos blancos y las marcas de venas en las sienes de quien le atacaba.

"Una Kunoichi"- pensó antes de caer inconsciente al piso.

Naruto miro a la ninja con cansancio mientras que el fuego empezaba a avanzar por el lugar.

La ninja le miro… y volteó la vista ante la mirada de sorpresa de Naruto.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto Naruto, la ninja se estremeció -¿Nueva en el negoció?- preguntó burlón, mas la chica fue a una mesa y tomo la camisa de la calavera… Naruto miro con sorpresa como a gran rapidez cortaba las cuerdas que e sujetaban.

Vamos… no… no hay mucho tiempo… no te preocupes por las niñas, ya… ya están a salvo- dijo la ninja, Naruto le miro mientras que ella le ayudaba a caminar, y notó el claro sonrojo de la chica.

Ambos salieron del lugar, pero la chica lo siguió ayudando hasta que llegaron a un callejón, Naruto estaba muy cansado, la tortura duro solo 20 minutos, pero el efecto del veneno junto con la electricidad lo tenían al limite.

¿Por qué me ayudas?- preguntó, la ninja le miro con pena.

Te… te lo debía- dijo simplemente, Naruto le miro con sorpresa –Vamos, la policía viene en camino y no creo que sea bueno que nos encuentren.

Tu voz… siento que ya la he escuchado antes- dijo Naruto, la chica le miro con vergüenza y solo siguió caminando.

Llegaron a un callejón y la chica apoyo a Naruto en un banco, más él se levanto de nuevo.

Debes… debes de descansar… si no… no podrás recuperarte- dijo la ninja, Naruto le sujeto el brazo.

¿Quién eres? Sé que te conozco pero aun no logro recordar quien eres- dijo Naruto con seriedad.

La chica bajo el rostro mientras que Naruto pudo notar unos ojos blancos.

"Esos ojos…"- pensó con sorpresa.

Yo… yo… ¡Lo siento!- dijo la chica y antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer algo, la chica levanto levemente la mascara y le beso con rapidez ante la cara de sorpresa de Naruto… y de pronto se separo con una clara estupefacción –Oh… oh… ¡Dios!- dijo mientras que de pronto se desmayaba, Naruto alcanzo a sujetarle.

"¿Pero que diablos le pasa? Primero me besa y luego se desmaya… aunque… siento que hay algo familiar en esto"- pensó, hasta que notó que la mascara había quedado mal acomodada y empezó a caer.

Y el rostro de Hinata Hyuga aparecía tras la mascara.

"¡Es la chica que salve y que me cuido cuando estuve herido!"- pensó sorprendido.

Hey Punisher¿Acaso vas a quedarte mirando a la chica toda la noche o vas a ir a tu casa?- dijo una voz, Naruto miro con sorpresa a Nick Fury sonriendo.

¡Fury!- dijo Naruto, Nick le miro con calma.

Microchip esta muy preocupado por ti, anda, tengo un auto cerca, rápido deben descansar o si no quizás se desmayen- dijo burlón, Naruto le gruño y trato de cargar con Hinata, pero el dolor de su cuerpo no le permitía dar ni un paso –Anda, deja que te ayude- dijo mientras que tomaba a Hinata y ambos iban al auto.

En el techo de un edificio, una Ninja miraba al suelo y suspiraba.

Hay hermanita… tanto que me costo convencerte y lo primero que haces es desmayarte… bueno al menos sé que estarás bien… por ahora… creo que es hora de que Electra empiece a divertirse.

Continuara.

Por motivos de fuerza mayor (este capitulo ya estaba muy largo) pues lo he dividido en dos, por ahora empieza Punisher-Naruto a tener mas participación, pero no solo eso, los Akatsukis y Orochimaru empezaran a hacer daño en Konoha, no solo eso, Orochimaru no es el único mutante del lado del mal… además, pronto vendrán mas personajes y como vieron, Temari es modelo y una aventurera nocturna inspirada en Black Cat, eso les dará la idea de quien será un pseudo Spiderman… además, ya se me ocurrió a quien usar con Shino… je, recientemente vi el origen de los Avengers y pues… bueno solo les diré que es un científico.

En el próximo Capitulo: Naruto y Hinata sabrán mas acerca del Punisher original por parte de Nick Fury, un nuevo héroe aparecerá en escena, Sasori harto de los fracasos en matar a Punisher creara un caos en Konoha… lo que conllevara a que varios personajes se unan para luchar, además de que aparecerán unos robots harto conocidos por los fans de los X MEN… a ver si le atinan a cuales.


	11. Capitulo 102

**THE PUNISHER**

**Capitulo ****1****0-2: ****Insectos, maquinas y unión.**

**Nota, esta es la continuación directa del anterior.**

Nick Fury sonreía mientras que Naruto colocaba a Hinata en un sillón, Udon solo les miraba con curiosidad.

¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Udon sonriendo.

Una admiradora de tu joven amigo- dijo Nick con burla, Naruto le miro con una tenue… tenuesisima línea roja en sus mejillas… algo que hizo que Udon le viera sorprendido.

Es Hinata Hyuga… la rescate no hace mucho de los hombres de Kabuto pero… Jamás pensé que fuera una ninja- dijo Naruto mirándole, Nick le miro.

Por ahora será mejor que curemos tus heridas… creo que me quedare con ustedes un tiempo, conociendo y viendo lo parecido que eres a Frank no creo que permanezcas en cama por mucho que lo necesites- dijo Nick mientras que Naruto le veía hastiado.

Haz lo que quieras- dijo acostándose en otro sillón, Nick y Udon se miraron.

Debemos de ir a otro lugar, no creo que Akatsuki tarde en saber donde se ocultan- dijo Nick.

Lo sé… ¿Pero a donde iremos?- preguntó Udon.

Tranquilo, no he vivido mas de 500 años sin tener lugares ocultos donde vivir y ocultarme- dijo Nick sonriendo.

En otro lugar.

Tenten era una joven oficial de policía aficionada a las armas… sin embargo a causa de su condición como mujer era discriminada la mayoría del tiempo por los demás oficiales… eso lo podía soportar con dificultad… solo por él… Hyuga Neji…

…era cierto que Neji tenía novia… pero ambos parecían estar juntos más por costumbre que por amor… Ino era una chica agradable… pero pasaba más tiempo con Sai que con Neji.

Tenten suspiro, no debería sentirse contenta por ello, Neji era muy querido para ella y no quería verle sufrir… pero tampoco deseaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de conquistarlo si tenía alguna oportunidad.

Debo estar loca- dijo Tenten mientras que practicaba al tiro con arco… ya había practicado con espadas, kunais, dagas, bayonetas y látigos… eso le servía para relajarse, pero aun se sentía cansada.

Y con eso del Punisher… - se dijo mientras que se limpiaba algo de sudor –Me enorgullece que Lee sea el Agente Libertad pero… es denigrante que ese tipo lo haya humillado.

Tenten sujeto un dije con forma de Halcón y sonrió, camino a uno de los cuartos de su casa y saco un baúl… del cual saco un extraño traje.

Ojo de Halcón, Hawkeye... Si, ese será el nombre, le demostrare a todos que una mujer también puede llevar la justicia al mundo así como lo hace el Agente Libertad… y mi primer objetivo será él… ¡El Punisher!- se dijo mientras que miraba el traje.

Mansion Sabaku, Hogar del empresario millonario Sabaku no Kankuro.

El Agente Libertad y Neji fueron recibidos por Matsuri, quien les indico que Kankuro les esperaba en el salón principal, ambos asintieron con respeto y fueron al lugar.

El salón principal era un enorme lugar… tanto Neji como Lee quedaron impresionados, era tan grande como uno de los salones de entrenamiento.

Sean bienvenidos- dijo una voz… el eco era notorio.

Neji y Lee voltearon… y se quedaron asombrados de lo que veían.

Un hombre enfundado en una armadura de color dorado y naranja les miraba desde la parte mas alta del lugar.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó Lee poniéndose en guardia. El desconocido salto y entonces, gracias a los propulsores de los pies, voló en dirección a los sorprendidos chicos.

Disculpen mi descortesía, soy Sabaku no Kankuro… o debería decir Iron Man- dijo Kankuro mientras que se quitaba la mascara sonriendo –Y tengo una propuesta que hacerles.

Club Biju, oficina de Yahiko… A.K.A. Pain… líder de Akatsuki.

Supe que el Punisher se le escapo a Orochimaru- dijo Pain con calma.

Es correcto, parece ser que alguien desconocido acudió a salvarle- dijo Konan mientras que Sasori suspiraba.

Le dije a esa víbora que me permitiera ayudarle… ahora ese imbécil esta libre y listo para seguir cazándonos- dijo Sasori furioso.

Tranquilo, deberías de tomarlo con calma, como Hidan, últimamente le ha ido bien como cardenal- dijo Pain con calma.

Aun así, pienso que ya es hora de darle a este pueblucho algo de que preocuparse… ¿Qué acaso creen que con ese imbécil del Agente Libertad y ese bestia de Lobo nos van a detener?- dijo Sasori.

Eso sin contar a Ghost Rider y Punisher- dijo Konan, en eso un rubio entro al cuarto.

Y no solo él… miren estas fotos- dijo Deidara tirando algunas fotografías a una mesa.

¿Una mujer en spandex?- dijo Konan extrañada.

Se hace llamar Black Cat… y se esta dedicada a robar en nuestros negocios- dijo Deidara.

¿No la han podido capturar?- dijo Pain con curiosidad.

Es muy ágil… ni siquiera Tobi le ha podido seguir el rastro, lo mas que logro fue el conseguir las fotos- dijo Deidara, Sasori bufó.

Les digo que debemos de darle una lección a esta ciudad- dijo Sasori molesto, Pain solo juntó las manos.

Bien, hazlo… no me interesa, solo no vengas a llorarme si fallas- dijo Pain con calma ante la sorpresa de Konan y Deidara –Recuerda no dañar nuestros negocios- dijo marchándose, Sasori sonrío.

Hace varios días.

Shikamaru Nara era un joven fotógrafo del Diario de Konoha junto con su mejor amigo Chouji Akamichi… su vida era tranquila, no se encargaban mas que de reportajes sobre famosos y avances científicos.

Pero hay veces que las cosas salen mal.

El grupo de reporteros encabezados por el jefe editor Asuma Sarutobi, su ex prometida Kurenai Yui, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi y el pequeño aprendiz Konohamaru Sarutobi (sobrino de Asuma), se dirigían a una entrevista al famoso científico y prestigiado Entomólogo (estudio de insectos), Shino Aburame. Según la información dada al Diario, Shino había descubierto una especié de portal dimensional que conectaba a una especie de dimensión paralela… una especie de Zona Negativa…

Pero eso no era su único logro, Shino también había descubierto una formula para manipular a los insectos… y para poder aumentar y reducir el tamaño de las cosas…

¿Por qué tenemos que venir aquí? Es muy problemático- dijo Shikamaru con pereza.

Anda, si ya se que querías ir al desfile de modas de Temari san, pero no siempre se gana en la vida- dijo Chouji burlón, Shikamaru se sonrojo mientras que el resto del grupo se reía.

Unos minutos más tarde.

Y así concluye la explicación… ahora les haré la demostración- dijo Shino, pero sin notarlo, una pequeña araña caminaba en el lente del portal.

El portal se activo mientras que Asuma, Kurenai, Konohamaru y Chouji se acercaron con expectación, Shikamaru solo bostezo aburrido… pero.

¡ALERTA ROJA!

Una alarma sonó y el portal empezó a distorsionarse.

¡Pero que rayos!- gritó alguien.

¡Corran!- gritó un guardia.

¡AHHH!- grito Asuma, mientras que la luz le cubría a él, Kurenai, Chouji y Konohamaru.

¡Chicos!- gritó Shikamaru, pero Shino le empujo.

¡Quítate chico!- grito derribándole.

Y la luz desapareció… junto con los cuatro reporteros, Shikamaru estaba asustado.

Chicos… ¡Donde están a donde diablos los envió!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que sujetaba a Shino de las solapas.

Han sido enviados a la Zona Negativa… y si no me sueltas no podre empezar el proceso para regresarles- dijo Shino molesto, Shikamaru le soltó desolado y se dejo caer de rodillas.

Regréselos… por favor- dijo Shikamaru, Shino asintió y de inmediato empezó a trabajar.

Pero sin que lo notaran, la pequeña araña estaba como loca brincando de un lado a otro, el efecto del portal la estaba matando… su pequeño cuerpo no soportaba la enorme cantidad de radiación por lo que enloquecida buscaba algo que morder…

…y Shikamaru fue la victima.

¡AUCH!- gritó justo cuando le pego a la araña.

¿Esta bien?- preguntó un hombre.

Si… solo… solo estoy cansado- dijo Shikamaru mientras que caminaba a una puerta.

Ve a dormir… te avisaremos cuando los saquemos- dijo Shino, Shikamaru asintió de mala gana mientras que salía tambaleante.

Tomo un taxi ya que estaba demasiado mareado para usar el auto de la redacción… al llegar a casa la fiebre ya era tremenda… Shikamaru estaba acalorado y se dejo caer en su cama… desmayándose al instante..

…calor… pesadillas… fuerza…

Shikamaru abrió los ojos… su televisión estaba encendida…

"¡Y ahora presentando los nuevos modelos de traje de baño la señorita Sabaku no Temari!... ¡La princesa de las pasarelas!"- decía un anunciador, Shikamaru se levanto con dificultad…

Y notó algo raro.

¿Desde cuando soy tan musculoso?- se preguntó Shikamaru confundido, en eso notó que no solo era mas musculoso… estaba mas alto.

Además… me siento como si pudiera hacer lo que quiera- dijo para si mientras que caminaba de un lado a otro… hasta que vio su televisor –Wow… Temari san se ve más hermosa que de costumbre… un momento… ¡Debo de ver si ya han rescatado a los demás!- se dijo mientras que rápidamente se vestía y salía del lugar corriendo.

Pero salió tan rápido que no vio que un auto iba a toda velocidad… hasta que sonó el claxon.

¡MIERDA!- gritó Shikamaru al notar que el auto se le iba encima… y en el último minuto salto al menos 15 metros hasta la pared de un edificio.

Decir que estaba asombrado era poco…

¡Pero que rayos!... ¡Estoy escalando esta pared como si caminara!- dijo mientras que empezaba a subir con rapidez.

Mami ese señor esta caminando por la pared- dijo un niño.

Hay mi amor, no más películas de terror para ti- dijo la mujer, Shikamaru llego al techo y se sujeto de una barra de acero… que se arrugo como si fuera de cartón.

Dios… ¿Qué rayos me paso?- dijo mirando sus manos apretándolas una y otra vez… de pronto una línea de una fina tela salió expulsada… y Shikamaru solo miro con sorpresa como la tela se pegaba en una pared.

Shikamaru estaba tan asombrado… que se olvido incluso de sus compañeros…

Y hablando de ellos.

Shikamaru no había notado, que estuvo tres días inconsciente… y otros dos probando sus nuevos poderes.

Pronto estará listo el mecanismo de reapertura- dijo Shino mientras que varios de los técnicos preparaban todo.

Oh dios- dijo alguien.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shino.

Algo pasa en la ciudad- dijo el técnico.

Ustedes sigan… hay algo que debo hacer- dijo Shino, los hombres asintierón.

Shino entro en un cuarto y saco de un mueble un traje gris… una mascara con un leve casco inclinado y unos frascos, empezó a cambiarse mientras que tomaba la formula de los frascos.

Es hora de ponerte a prueba- dijo Shino mientras que se colocaba la mascara.

Hace unas horas.

Ministerio de defensa de Konoha.

¿Entonces estas son las nuevas armas para la defensa?- preguntó Jiraiya a un anciano.

Exacto… ¿Y que le parecen mis Centinelas?- dijo el viejo, Jiraiya solo miro a las enormes maquinas con duda.

¿Cuándo estarán funcionales?- pregunto, el viejo sonrió.

En una semana mas- dijo, Jiraiya suspiro.

Bien, esperaremos las pruebas- dijo Jiraiya mientras que se retiraba –"Espero no arrepentirme de esto"

De pronto.

¡Señor algo esta atacando la ciudad!- dijo un soldado con exaltación, Jiraiya solo gruño.

Envía a los escuadrones de defensa- dijo Jiraiya.

¡Señor si señor!- dijo el soldado pero antes de irse Jiraiya le sujeto el brazo –También llama al Agente Libertad, creo que lo necesitaremos.

En otro lado.

¿En serio debo de hacerlo?- preguntó Neji avergonzado mientras que miraba el uniforme rojo que Lee y Kankuro le estaban dando.

Con el Byakugan eres súper humano amigo… casi demoniaco… por eso es mejor que uses esto- dijo Lee sonriendo.

¿Aun te pregunto por que?- dijo Neji molesto.

Le dará más cache a mi plan- dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

No entiendo por que hacer equipo- dijo Neji mientras que suspirando se llevaba el traje y empezaba a cambiarse… saliendo con un ajustado traje rojo.

¿Qué les parece? El Demonio a aparecido- dijo Kankuro sonriendo, Neji solo le miro con cara de circunstancias.

Ja, muy gracioso- dijo Neji con sarcasmo.

La verdad es que te vez espectacular amigo- dijo Lee con una sonrisa –Ese traje demuestra tu poder de juventud.

Muérete- dijo Neji molesto, Lee y Kankuro empezaron a reírse… cuando de pronto la radio de Lee sonó.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Lee y de pronto su expresión mostro seriedad –Bien, iremos cuanto antes, cambio y fuera- dijo.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Neji.

Es hora de entrar en acción- dijo Lee mientras que se colocaba la capucha del Agente Libertad –Kankuro san… no… Iron Man, es hora de ver si tu plan funciona… Konoha esta bajo ataque.

Kankuro se coloco el casco y Neji suspiro… era hora de ver si de verdad podrían con la carga.

EN el laboratorio.

¡Se esta abriendo el portal!- grito un técnico.

Bien, mantengan todo estable, esto puede ser movido- dijo otro y entonces el portal se abrió.

…y cuatro figuras caminaban entre el vapor que salió del portal

**Continuara.**

Si, ya se que había prometido que en el próximo era la explicación de Nick a Naruto y Hinata sobre la verdad de Frank Castle, pero recuerden que este es la continuación del capitulo 10… además, para evitarme lios, colocare antes mi primer Tienn in del fic, llamado simplemente, "The Ultimates", para no atrasar mucho el fic, je, y ya verán que cuando Punisher reaparezca será en grande…

Nos vemos en el próximo especial… "The Ultimates"


	12. Capitulo 11 1

**THE PUNISHER**

**Capitulo ****11: ****Recuerdos del Ayer (parte 1).**

Nick llevo a Naruto y a Hinata a uno de sus muchos refugios ocultos en las zonas inferiores de Konoha, con la ayuda de Udon, el grupo se instalo en la base secreta y Nick empezó a revisar lo que pasaba en la ciudad… vio el surgimiento de los Ultimates mientras que Naruto descansaba, por lo que sonrío… al parecer la historia se repetía… pero ahora él impediría que un destino similar le aguardara a los humanos.

En un camino rural… Sasori estaba caminando furioso, no deseaba encontrarse con Pain… el detestaba los fracasos y su encuentro con los Ultimates podría considerarse un fracaso… pero de pronto…

¡QUE RAYOS!- dijo al ver como cientos de insectos se sujetaban a sus pies.

Sasori… eres el responsable de ser el causante del ataque a Konoha- dijo un hombre vestido de rojo, con un casco, Sasori le miro furioso.

¡Crees que podrás detenerme con unos cuantos insectos!- gritó, pero el hombre de pronto empezó a crecer ante la mirada de sorpresa de Sasori… y en ese momento la enorme mano del hombre lo capturo…

Debes de responder por tus crímenes en la prisión del Fuego… no te resistas- dijo el hombre con calma.

¿¡Quien eres!?- dijo Sasori asustado.

Llámame Giant Man- dijo Giant Man con calma mientras que se llevaba a Sasori.

En la academia de policía de Konoha.

Mitarashi Anko estaba alegre… aunque en un principio pensó que estar bajo el mando de alguien mas joven que ella sería tedioso, Lee resulto ser un excelente jefe… incluso le había ayudado a entrar al programa de entrenamiento de los cadetes de policía de Konoha… ahora solo esperaba al nuevo maestro mientras que calentaba dándole una pequeña "Lección" a los cadetes.

¡Vamos chicos!... ¡Los bandidos no van a ser blandos con ustedes!- dijo Anko sonriendo, los jóvenes solo le miraban algo extasiados… aunque era ruda… ese gi de karate se le pegaba mucho a su bien formado cuerpo… por lo que valía la pena recibir un golpe o dos.

Veo que te estas aprovechando de mis estudiantes- dijo una voz, Anko volteó… y se quedo paralizada de la sorpresa…

Frente a ella estaba un hombre de cabellos grises y la cara cubierta que le saludaba con evidente alegría.

Es un placer volverte a ver… el mundo es muy pequeño… soy Hatake Kakashi- dijo Kakashi con calma.

Naruto despertó… estaba en una pequeña cama, miro el cuarto y vio a Hinata dormida en un sillón… al parecer le había estado cuidando toda la noche… lo que le hizo sentirse raro, se levanto con algo de dificultad y miro fijamente a la chica.

¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Ni siquiera te conozco bien… solo te vi una vez cuando hablabas con Ino… te recuerdo… pero eso no explica por que me ayudas- dijo mientras que miraba a Hinata, en eso la puerta se abrió, Naruto miro a Nick Fury entrar.

Veo que estas mejor- dijo Nick con calma, entonces miro a Hinata –Es linda, ha estado velando por ti desde que te trajimos.

¿Por qué la trajiste?- preguntó Naruto, Nick solo alzo los hombros.

Es una buena chica… y pues… creo que le agradas- dijo Nick, Naruto solo camino a un armario donde se veía un traje negro.

Debe irse… no debe de juntarse conmigo o solo resultara lastimada- dijo Naruto con seriedad mientras que tomaba el traje y se iba a cambiar, Nick negó con la cabeza.

Eso no lo decides tú… es ella la que debe de decidir su vida y rumbo a seguir… Naruto, no cometas el mismo error de Frank… no desaproveches tu vida- dijo Nick, Naruto se cambiaba detrás de una pared.

No puedo hacerlo… Nick, le arruinaría su vida… no podría cargar eso en mi consciencia- dijo Naruto con tristeza… más no se había percatado de que Hinata estaba despierta y escuchando toda la información.

"Entonces… ya veo… es triste… pero eso solo hace que me decida a no rendirme… Nick tiene razón… puedo ayudarle"- pensó Hinata para sí.

Nick le miro y sonrió, Naruto salió y Nick suspiro… el ajustado traje que emulaba al antiguo traje de Frank le sentaba bien… solo el cabello rubio de Naruto decantaba el modelo.

Despierte señorita- dijo Nick, Hinata fingió desperezarse y vio a Naruto… sonrojándose.

Naruto solo frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la salida.

Espera…. Hinata, Naruto, vengan conmigo hay algo que deben de saber- dijo ambos solo le siguieron, Hinata curiosa y Naruto algo molesto.

Udon miraba una pantalla con calma, aunque aun se sorprendía por el escondite de Nick… jamás pensó ver tanta tecnología junta, en eso Nick, Naruto y Hinata entraron al cuarto.

Nick… no sé como hiciste todo esto pero estoy impresionado… jamás pensé ver tantas computadoras reunidas en este lugar- dijo Udon, Nick sonrió mientras que empezaba a teclear un código.

Es hora de que sepan que paso hace más de 400 años- dijo Nick.

Tenten se encontraba en su casa preparando su uniforme, daría una vuelta por la ciudad y trataría de encontrar a Punisher… aunque debía de estar al pendiente… Lee podría llamarla para algún asuntó referente a los Ultimates.

En el laboratorio de Shino.

¡Están saliendo!- dijo un ingeniero.

¡Preparen los equipos médicos y de seguridad!- dijo otro… en eso, del humo salieron las cuatro figuras.

Y todos vieron a los reporteros saludarles.

¡Eso si fue un viaje!- dijo Chouji sonriendo.

Si, y nadie jamás podrá ganar esta exclusiva!- dijo Konohamaru.

Ya cálmense chicos, recuerden que debemos de tener cuidado con lo que nos paso- dijo Kurenai con seriedad.

Kurenai tiene razón… chicos tenemos mucho que explicar- dijo Asuma mientras que los científicos les miraban.

Continuara.

Otro capitulo corto, disculpen pero ando con demasiado trabajo y me veo obligado a escribir mis fics a eso de las 11:30 pm… por lo que no puedo hacerlos como desearía… pero tratare de compensarlos en Semana Santa… siempre y cuando mi familia no me sonsaque ira a alguna parte…

En el próximo capitulo: Después de que Nick les explique la Civil War a Naruto y Hinata, este se marchara y tendrá un encuentro con el nuevo Spiderman… Hawkeye comenzara su cacería y Anko sabrá mas acerca de Kakashi… además, el regreso de Ino y Sakura, junto con el esperado regreso de Sasuke-Ghost Rider y una pequeña sorpresa.

Suerte


	13. Capitulo 11 2

**THE PUNISHER**

**Capitulo 11-2: Recuerdos del Ayer (Parte 2).**

Nick miro la pantalla.

Fue ya hace bastante… ¿Saben? El mundo no es tan joven como les han hecho creer… he visto los libros de historia de esta época… y nadie recuerda nada de lo que condujo a la terrible hecatombe que casi destruyo al mundo- dijo Nick, Hinata le miro con curiosidad.

¿De que hecatombe habla?- preguntó.

A eso me refiero… a la hecatombe nuclear que aniquilo al 90 por ciento de la población mundial… y verán ustedes existen gracias a un hombre que lo permitió… Frank Castle… mejor conocido como The Punisher- dijo Nick, los tres solo le miraron.

Bueno… la placa decía algo de Punisher… y había algo sobre una especié de Guerra Civil… pero no lo entendí bien- dijo Udon.

"Empezare desde el comienzo… hace más de 400 años, existió un hombre llamado Steve Rogers… durante una de las más violentas guerras que el mundo sintió (incluso muchos de los conflictos actuales no son mas que niñerías comparándolas con esa)… Steve no era mas que un flacucho e inútil muchacho que se enlisto en el ejercito para así poder detener las atrocidades de los Nazis, pero a causa de su debilidad, no podía ir al frente…

…por lo que fue sujeto de pruebas para el suero del Súper Soldado… todo salió a la perfección y él se convirtió en el Capitán América… pero un espía nazi mato al creador de la formula y Steve fue el único Súper Soldado.

Yo en ese entonces peleaba en la guerra y pude combatir al lado de Rogers… fue toda una experiencia… aunque por un incidente lo creímos muerto… después de que la URSS derrotara a Hitler y nuestro gobierno le lanzara la atómica a los japoneses… yo seguí mi vida como agente, recibí la formula infinito… volviéndome una especie de inmortal….

Pero Steve no murió… estuvo congelado por muchos años hasta que fue descubierto por Namor… el príncipe de Atlantis… por cierto, tu conoces a un descendiente directo de él… pero lo importante es que el regreso del Capitán fue algo que para toda la comunidad de superhéroes.

Los 4 Fantásticos, los Avengers, Spiderman entre otros… empezó una época de prosperidad entre nosotros… hasta que Scarlet Witch altero la realidad… un mundo donde los mutantes mandaban… al final ella y su hermano Quicksilver fueron derrotados… pero eso dio inicio a una cacería de brujas… mas tarde, la formación de los Iluminati empezó a crear problemas…

Después de que Hulk destruyese una parte de las Vegas… los Iluminati le engañaron usando mi nombre para enviarle a otro planeta… mas tarde, un grupo de jóvenes héroes llamados los New Warriors, crearon un reality Show para mostrar sus habilidades a todos el mundo, por lo que fueron a Stamfort a atrapar a unos criminales…

…craso error.

Un supervillano llamado Nitro hizo volar el lugar… murieron cerca de 600 personas…. En su mayoría niños… lo que provoco que se acelerara la ley de registro metahumano…

…en ese entonces, yo ya no dirigía S.H.I.E.L.D. por lo que una subordinada llamada María Hill tomo el cargo… y trato de que el Capitán empezara a capturar a todos aquellos que se resistieran al registro…

Obviamente el Capitán se negó… por lo que fue el primer "Cazado" por las fuerzas del Gobierno…. El Capitán empezó a reunir a muchos héroes a su lado… entre ellos estuvo durante un tiempo el Punisher original… pero se separaron por diferencias de opiniones… aunque Frank se mantuvo al pendiente lo mas que pudo…

Las terribles batallas de la Guerra Civil empezaron a desmoronar la paz mundial… y empezó la duda ¿Qué prefieres?... ¿Libertad civil o Comodidad Civil?... la Guerra termino con el asesinato del Capitán…y ese fue el principio del fin…

Después de su muerte… comenzó la invasión de Hulk y el planeta que había conquistado… esa guerra casi nos hace perder a varios de los más grandes héroes… entre ellos a Sentry… por desgracia, el daño estaba hecho… los gobiernos empezaron a manipular a Tony Stark… el Iron Man original para así empezar a hacerse del poder total…

Al querer imponer la iniciativa a todo el mundo… la Unión Europea le declaro la guerra a los Estados Unidos… los latinoamericanos también lo hicieron… y empezó la masacre…

La guerra acabo con muchas de las leyendas…… muy pocos sobrevivimos al los bombardeos… Frank estuvo entre ellos… y más tarde castigo a los que provocaron la guerra…

Encontró la bomba buena y la dio al mundo… después murió creyendo en un mundo mejor..."

Mientras que Nick se quedaba en silencio el trió le miraba con sorpresa, para ellos se levantaba la verdad… la que los libros de historia no decían…

Es increíble- dijo Udon.

Si… y muy cruel… ¿Entonces usted vivió todo eso?- preguntó Hinata. Naruto solo les miraba.

Estaba en un bunquer revisando información para la resistencia en contra del presidente cuando todo paso… pero saber que todos a los que amas han muerto… bueno, no es algo bonito- dijo Nick con calma.

Naruto se levanto.

Aun así… eso no me dice nada… ahora si me disculpan… debo de salir- dijo Naruto caminando y tomo una gabardina que estaba en una silla, entonces volteó a ver a los demás.

Si buscas algunas armas… hay en el locker de la izquierda- dijo Nick con toda la calma del mundo.

Naruto solo camino y tomo un revolver, un rifle y munición, junto con un cuchillo.

¿Estará bien dejarlo irse en su estado?- preguntó Hinata.

El se parece a Frank… esas heridas no son nada… además, necesita pensar- dijo Nick, Udon se le acerco.

¿Qué quiso decir con que nosotros conocemos a un descendiente de Namor?- preguntó Udon.

Bueno, tu padre adoptivo, Suigetsu… es descendiente directo de Namor… claro, ya no existe Atlantis que lo avale… pero el, de existir la ciudad, sería el príncipe… o rey, como mejor te parezca- dijo Nick.

Increíble… ¿Pero que no Suigetsu se apellida Hozuki?- preguntó Udon.

Ese el apellido de la familia que le adopto… por ahora vamos a comer algo- dijo Nick, Hinata se le acerco.

¿Pero que con Naruto? Deberíamos esperarlos- dijo con algo de molestia.

Ya volverá cuando le de hambre- dijo Nick restándole importancia al asunto, Hinata frunció el ceño mientras que Udon reía.

En la estación de policía.

Los estudiantes estaban silenciosos… el combate aguerrido entre Anko Mitarashi y Hatake Kakashi era increíble, la cantidad de conocimientos de artes marciales de Anko no parecían poder hacer nada contra Kakashi.

Diablos… eres mas fuerte de lo que pensé- dijo Anko sonriendo, Kakashi solo le miraba.

¿Sabes? El sudor hace que el gi se te pegue al cuerpo- dijo Con calma, Anko solo bajo la mirada y se percato de que mostraba más de lo debido, se movió para cubrirse el gi… cuando Kakashi aprovechando su descuido la derribo.

Creo que gane- dijo Kakashi mientras que Anko solo suspiraba.

Bien, lo hiciste… ¿Ahora podrías bajarte de mi? Los chicos podrían excitarse- dijo Anko con calma, Kakashi solo le sonrió burlón.

Ok- dijo mientras que se levantaba –Señorita, es una excelente peleadora, espero pelear con usted algún otro día.

Espere… eh, ¿Ya comió? Ande, lo invito, deseo hablar con usted- dijo Anko, Kakashi le miro.

Bueno, de todos modos ya se paso el tiempo de instrucción… ¡Chicos los veré mañana!- dijo Kakashi mientras que Anko se acercaba.

Oye, al menos deja que me bañe para que me quite ese sudor- dijo Anko molesta, los jóvenes solo les miraban.

Bien, pero apresúrate Anko que tengo hambre- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

¡Oye no te he dado permiso de tutearme!- dijo Anko molesta, Kakashi solo se rió mientras que se iba.

Tenten se había colocado su uniforme y recorría los techos buscando a su presa… y sonrió.

Te encontré- dijo Hawkeye mientras que preparaba el arco.

Naruto caminaba por un callejón… la historia de Nick le pareció cruel… el hombre debía de haber sufrido mucho… pero el debía de seguir con su misión…

Hasta que vio algo peculiar.

¿Un hombre pegado en la pared?- se pregunto sorprendido.

De pronto el hombre le miro… y para sorpresa de Naruto… le saludo.

Creo que debo volver con los demás… creo que estoy alucinando- dijo por primera vez asustado… hasta que algo lo jalo por los aires…

Naruto iba a gritar algo… hasta que vio que dos flechas estaban clavadas a donde el había estado parado… y una chica de extraño uniforme le miraba enfadada desde un edificio.

¡Punisher he venido por ti!- gritó Hawkeye preparando su arco.

Pero que demo…- dijo Naruto cuando se percato de que lo que lo había salvado era una especie de telaraña.

Se ve que no le caes bien a la señorita- dijo el hombre de la pared, Naruto observo que llevaba una mascara roja y una camisa deportiva azul (un uniforme "hecho en casa" por un flojo)

¿Y tu quien eres?- preguntó Naruto.

Aun no lo decido… ¿Oh rayos!- dijo sujetando a Naruto y saltando con agilidad mientras que esquivaba una lluvia de flechas.

¡No escaparas de mi Punisher!- gritaba Hawkeye mientras que el enmascarado huía llevando a Punisher a cuestas.

¿Asi que tu eres Punisher? No te vez tan peligroso como dicen- dijo el enmascarado, Punisher frunció el ceño.

Dejame bajar… le demostrare a esa niña lo que es jugar con adultos- dijo molesto, el enmascarado solo se encogió de hombros.

Tu mandas- dijo dejándolo caer con cierta suavidad, Punisher maniobro en el aire y cayó al piso, mientras que Hawkeye se dejaba caer frente a él.

Hasta que te tengo frente a frente- dijo Hawkeye.

No sé que te he hecho… pero si eres un miembro del grupo de Orochimaru, ten por seguro que no tendrás un momento de paz- dijo Punisher mientras que se preparaba para pelear.

Afuera de la ciudad.

Un hombre caminaba al interior… un enorme hombre gris…

Juugo hambriento… Juugo necesita comer- dijo el enorme ser gris se acercaba… y una expresión molesta aparecía en su rostro -¡JUUGO QUIERE COMER!

Continuara.

Bien, aun ando algo enfermo, pero pude hacer este capitulo… lo siguiente será otro Spin off de este fic colocado en "Konoha Team up" este narrara lo pasado entre Asuma, Kurenai, Chouji y Konohamaru después de entrar al portal de la zona negativa… ya que será importante para el capitulo que viene.

En el próximo capitulo: Hawkeye y Punisher pelearan el uno contra el otro ante la mirada del nuevo Spiderman, pero su pelea será interrumpida con la llegada de una noticia… Juugo empezara a atacar Konoha, pero no contara con que tendrá que luchar contra una recién llegada muy conocida por el… además, los Ultimates entraran en acción… al igual que los Akatsukis y el poderoso Ghost Rider.

El siguiente capitulo se dividirá en dos partes.

Suerte


	14. Capitulo 12: Punisher vs Hawkeye

**THE PUNISHER**

**Capitulo 12: Punisher vs Hawkeye**

Punisher esquivo una flecha y disparo a su vez… pero Hawkeye era rápida… desde una pared, Shikamaru (quien se había retirado levemente la mascara) les miraba entretenido.

Je, será problemático… pero vaya que tienen agallas- se dijo mientras que sacaba una cámara fotográfica y empezaba a tomar fotos.

¡Quédate quieto desgraciado!- grito Hawkeye, Punisher esquivo otra flecha mientras que notaba que sus balas empezaban a escasear.

"Malita sea, no pensé que alguien vendría a cazarme… si los miembros del grupo de Orochimaru atacan estaré casi indefenso"- pensaba mientras que se ocultaba tras una pared.

¡Quien te manda!- grito Punisher, Hawkeye solo sonrió.

Tu Punisher…. Te atreviste a violar la ley de esta ciudad… y también te atreviste a humillar al Agente Libertad… por lo que yo me encargare de hacer justicia- dijo Hawkeye… lo que hizo que Punisher se diera cuenta de la verdad.

"Una justiciera… ah mierda… sabiendo eso no puedo matarla… ¿Qué mas puede salir mal?"- se preguntó molesto.

En otro lado de la ciudad.

Catedral de Konoha.

El Cardenal Hidan era un hombre respetado por la sociedad, pese a su oscuro pasado, era sabido por rumores que Hidan mantenía en su poder muchos artículos de inmenso valor comercial… y algunas personas decían que el estaba relacionado con el trafico de arte de Konoha…

Pero…

Vaya, vaya… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- decía una voz femenina mientras que tomaba un valioso candelabro de Oro –Je, esto se vera excelente en mi cuarto- dijo una chica vestida de rojo… unos ojos blancos escaneaban el lugar.

Veo que te me has adelantado novata- dijo otra voz, la chica de rojo volteo y vio a una rubia de ajustado traje negro mirarle desde la ventana.

¿Novata? Tal vez… pero mi nombre pronto se hará famoso… soy Electra… y es un placer conocerla… ¿Señorita?- dijo Electra con Burla, la rubia sonrió.

Black Cat… y por cierto… puedes quedarte con el candelabro… yo vine por algo mas gordo- dijo Black Cat mientras que sonreía, Electra le miro con interés.

¿Algo más? Bueno… yo soy solo una novata… así que… ¿Por qué no tomar algunas clases con la experta?- le dijo, Black Cat solo sonrió.

Por supuesto… pero si algo pasa… no dudare en dejarte atrás- dijo ella, Electra sonrío.

No esperaría menos… además de que te digo lo mismo- le respondió.

En otro punto.

Los transeúntes esperaban el cambió de luces del semáforo, todo se veía muy tranquilo ese día… hasta que de pronto.

¡CRASH!

El sonido del choque llamo la atención de todos… y vieron un enorme tráiler destrozado en medio del camino, algunos curiosos se acercaron y un par de policías salieron de su patrulla para investigar.

¡JUUGO MOLESTO!- grito el enorme hombre gris mientras que levantaba el tráiler y lo arrojaba al aire con fuerza.

¡Oh Dios!- grito alguien.

¡Corran es un monstruo!- grito otro. Los policías sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a Juugo, quien solo les miro con curiosidad.

¡FUEGO!- grito uno de los policías.

¡BANG!

El sonido de las balas lleno el ambiente… y Juugo solo se rasco donde las balas lo impactaron.

¡JUUGO ESTAR MOLESTO… INSECTOS PROVOCAR COMEZON… JUUGO APLASTAR BICHOS!- grito mientras que se abalanzaba sobre los policías.

¡Diablos corre!- grito uno, pero antes de poder escapar un poderoso puñetazo lo hundió contra el piso… la mancha carnosa y sangrante que fue el policía quedo pegada en las manos de Juugo mientras que el otro alcanzaba a subir a la patullo y arrancaba.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!- decía mientras que veía por el retrovisor que Juugo parecía prepararse para ir por el, tomo la radio y temblorosamente llamo a la central.

¡NECESITO REFUERZOS, POR DIOS, NECESITO REFUERZOS, OFICIAL, NOBUKI ASAKURA CAIDO, UN MONSTRUO HA APARECIDO EN LA CIUDAD Y… OH POR DIOS ME PERSIGUE!- gritaba aterrado el policía mientras que Juugo corría tras la patrulla, lanzando cuanto auto se le pusiera enfrente.

En la central.

Repita lo que dijo patrulla 402- dijo la oficinista.

"¡Me persigue, por el amor de Dios ha saltado, ha salta…!"- la señal se interrumpió.

¿Patrulla 402? Responda patrulla 402- dijo la oficinista preocupada –Jefe, tenemos un problema, perdimos contacto con la 402, pero ha informado acerca de un monstruo- dijo la oficinista usando el interfon.

Hizashi Hyuga escuchaba mientras que miraba a Jiraiya.

¿Qué opinas?- dijo Jiraiya.

Hace unos minutos que empezaron a reportarse ataques en toda la zona sur, todos hablan de un monstruo gris que esta destrozando y matando gente… Jiraiya san, será mejor que llame a los Ultimates- dijo Hizashi, Jiraiya asintió.

También llamare a Danzou… y le diré que prepare a los Centinelas- dijo Jiraiya ante la mirada de sorpresa de Hizashi.

¿Ya están listos?- pregunto.

Si, y esperando a ser puestos en acción, pero solo los usaremos si los Ultimates no pueden luchar contra él- dijo Jiraiya

En otro punto. La Catedral de Konoha.

Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo una voz, Electra y Black Cat voltearon y vieron a un hombre de cabello gris y con un traje eclesiástico.

Oh, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, el cardenal Hidan- dijo Black Cat.

Es más apuesto de lo que pensaba- dijo Electra burlona, Hidan solo les miro.

¿Qué desean señoritas?- dijo Hidan mientras que sacaba de un mueble una botella de ginebra.

El collar del Papa que te acredita como cardenal- dijo Black Cat con calma, Hidan bebió algo de ginebra mientras que les miraba.

¿Y que harán si no quiero dárselos?- preguntó mordaz.

Te tendremos que hacer un poco de daño- dijo Electra, Hidan sonrió.

Je, ya hace mucho que no me divierto- dijo Hidan, Electra y Black Cat le miraron extrañadas… cuando…

¡CRASH!

¡PERO QUE DIAB…! –exclamo Hidan justo cuando un automóvil lo aplasto contra la pared, Black Cat y Electra apenas pudieron esquivar el impacto, aunque un vidrio rasgo las ropas de Black Cat, dejando uno de sus senos al aire.

¡JUUGO ABURRIDO!- grito Juugo apareciendo por la destrozada ventana ante las dos sorprendidas chicas.

¡Pero que demonios es eso!- grito Electra mientras que Balck Cat solo miraba a Juugo con sorpresa, este las miro… y la expresión de su rostro hizo estremecer a las chicas.

Chica linda… Juugo necesitar chica- dijo Juugo con una voz sombría, Black Cat se percato de que la miraba… y tanto ella como Electra notaron sus intenciones.

¿Sabes? Fue un placer el conocerte… ¡Adiós!- gritó Electra saltando por una ventana, Black Cat no se quedo atrás mientras que corría también.

¡No me dejes sola mal amiga!- grito.

¡Pero acabamos de conocernos!- le dijo Electra, Black Cat sonrió.

¿Y? Yo siento como si te conociera de años- dijo burlona… el sonido de una pared rompiéndose les dio a entender que no había tiempo para bromas.

En la base de Nick Fury.

¡DIABLOS!- exclamo Nick al ver por medio de la pantalla un de los videos de las cámaras de seguridad que instalo por la ciudad.

¡Dios!- dijo Hinata al ver a Juugo.

Udon estaba pálido de la impresión.

¡Debí suponer que si la historia se repetía debía de haber un Hulk!... ¡Y este es más violento que el original!- dijo mientras que golpeaba el teclado.

¿Qué haremos? Naruto san aun esta afuera- dijo Udon asustado, Hinata entonces miro la pantalla decidida y empezó a darse la vuelta.

Ni siquiera lo pienses… si vas solo le causaras problemas- dijo Fury con seriedad.

¡Pero…!- exclamo Hinata, Fury le miro.

Hinata, si deseas ayudarlo, debo de darte algo que te ayudara… SHIELD lo creo originalmente para Ms. Marvel, pero por razones obvias jamás se le entrego- dijo Nick mientras que caminaba a donde estaba un locker.

Hinata y Udon le miraron con curiosidad. Nick entonces saco un traje…muy revelador, Hinata se sonrojo mientras que Udon le miro con sorpresa.

Es un uniforme especial de Ms. Marvel, creado con tecnología Kree, potenciara tus habilidades naturales y aumentara tu resistencia a ataques- dijo Nick mientras que le daba el traje, Hinata solo le miro con un poco de rareza… y bastante sonrojada.

¿Por… por que debe de ser tan revelador?- preguntó Hinata.

¿Quien sabe? Así le gustaba a la Ms. Marvel original- dijo Nick, mientras que Hinata solo se imaginaba como se vería en dicho traje… y se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

"Pero si no lo uso… no seré de ayuda contra esa cosa"- pensó decidida.

Udon, ve a la armería, hay una serie de armas que deberemos de llevar a Naruto- dijo Nick, Udon asintió mientras que corría a la armería.

Nick miro las pantallas y solo suspiro… tenía la esperanza de que no fuera tan fuerte como Hulk.

Oh de lo contrario estamos jodidos- dijo mientras que miraba en las pantallas a Juugo perseguir a las dos chicas y en otra a Naruto enfrentándose aun con Hawkeye… y en una tercera pantalla… una figura extraña… un motociclista iba en dirección a Juugo, Nick suspiro.

Esto será mas duro antes de terminar.

Continuara.

Disculpen la tardanza, como verán es otro capitulo de tipo continuado, primero, se vera la persecución de Juugo a Black Cat (Temari) y a Electra (Hanabi), la cual llegara a donde combaten Punisher (Naruto) y Hawkeye (Tenten), y por fin, como notaron en el fic, Nick vio a un motociclista dirigirse a la zona de guerra… ¿Será quien creen que será?

Pronto mas de los Ultimates y una batalla que pondrá a Konoha en problemas empezara.

Suerte


	15. NOTA

Nota:

Mi maquina ha estado descompuesta, pero ya esta en funciones de nuevo, por lo que podre continuar los fics dentro de poco. Espero que disculpen la tardanza.

Gracias.

Gabe Logan


	16. Capitulo 13: Invasion Juugo Part 1

**THE PUNISHER**

**Capitulo 13: Invasion Juugo Part 1. ****The Ultimates**

El humo se veía a varios kilómetros, pese a todo, ni Punisher, ni Hawkeye habían dejado de pelear… sin percatarse de lo que se les venía encima.

Shikamaru miraba que la pelea empezaba a menguar… ambos empezaban a cansarse y por lio que notaba… Hawkeye llevaba las de perder… Punisher se notaba era mas resistente que la chica.

En eso…

¡Pero que demonios!- grito Shikamaru al sentir algo… ya antes le había pasado, era una especie de percepción extrasensorial que le alertaba de un peligro inminente, por lo que se puso la mascara de nuevo y salto al campo de batalla… justo a tiempo para ver como la pared en la que antes estuvo se derrumbaba.

Punisher y Hawkeye solo miraron con sorpresa como un par de mujeres esquivaban las rocas y a duras penas se alejaban de un enorme hombre gris.

¡Pero que demonios es eso!- exclamo Hawkeye sorprendida.

Punisher solo le miro con duda… estaba muy cansado y casi no tenía munición.

Aunado al hecho de que esa cosa no parecía ser muy leve que digamos… le daba una sensación de catástrofe inminente.

¡MUJER NO DEBER ESCAPAR DE JUUGO, JUUGO NECESITAR MUJER!- exclama el excitado personaje mientras que Black Cat apenas y conseguía esquivarlo, Electra subió por una escalera y un tremendo golpe de Juugo al piso hizó que ambas cayeran al piso.

¡Mierda!- exclamo Black Cat mientras que veía a Juugo acercarse.

¡MIA!- grito el gigante gris, pero en eso una silueta logro golpearlo.

No te han enseñado que no se tiene sexo en la primera cita- dijo Shikamaru ya con su traje de Héroe casero.

Black Cta le miro con sorpresa al igual que Electra, Juugo se levanto algo confundido.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó Black Cat.

Soy tu perezoso vecino… hum… ah si, ya sé… Spiderman- dijo con calma, Black Cat solo le miro con pena.

Se ve que es lo primero que se te ocurrió- dijo con pena, Spiderman solo se rasco la cabeza aburrido… hasta que noto que uno de los senos de Black Cat estaba al aire.

He, creo que deberías de cubrirte… se te ven las anginas- dijo Spiderman, Blac Cat le miro y…

¡PLAFT!

Mendokuse- dijo Spidey frotándose la mejilla mientras que Black Cat solo se cubría.

¡JUUGO MOLESTO!- Grito el hombre gris mientras que se levantaba.

Hay dios- dijo Spidey mientras que veía a Juugo gritar –Estamos en líos.

Hinata brincaba de un edificio a otro, aunque era notorio que el traje le otorgaba un enorme poder… aun así le causaba mucha pena el usarlo.

¡Hey nena se te perdió la playa!- alguien grito, Hinata solo se sonrojo apenada y al menos agradecía llevar antifaz –Espero que Naruto reaccione de alguna manera.

Hawkeye estaba sorprendida, el Increíble ser que estaba frente a ellos solo gruñía con ira.

¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Black Cat.

Ustedes se iran… yo lo detendré… como sea- dijo Spiderman, ella le miro, Electra salió de entre los escombros, al menos no estaba herida.

¡Ya lo escuchaste güerita vámonos!- exclamo, Black Cat asintió y entonces solo miro a Spiderman.

Nos veremos luego- dijo con cierta sensualidad, Spidey se sonrojo bajo la mascara.

¡JUUGO APLASTA A HOMBRE DE TRAPO!- gritó Juugo en eso Spidey le lanzo una buena cantidad de telaraña en el rostro.

Mejor cálmate amigo- dijo, más Juugo se quito la telaraña de inmediato.

¡JUUGO ENFURECIDO!- grito lanzándose contra Spidey, este solo lo esquivo.

Diablos… ¿Por qué me tengo que meter en asuntos tan problemáticos?- dijo esquivando un golpe, Juugo gritaba molesto, Punisher miraba la lucha mientras que con cautela retrocedía.

Rayos, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle… ya solo me queda una bala y no creo que sirva de mucho- dijo mientras que miraba como la pelea empezaba a ponerse violenta.

Hawkeye solo miraba con ira a la criatura y revisaba entre sus flechas si tenía algo que pudiese ayudar a Spiderman.

Aun tengo una flecha de gas aturdidor… que bueno que no la use contra el Punisher- dijo mientras que se preparaba para usarla.

¡Oye podemos discutirlo!- dijo Spiderman mientras que esquivaba el golpe de Juugo.

¡QUEDATE QUIETO HOMBRE TRAPO!- gritó molesto.

"A maldición… ¿Por qué me tuve que meter en esto?"- pensó Spidey estresado…

De pronto uno de los golpes de Juugo derribo un muro y Spidey se percato de que había unos niños a los que les caerían los restos.

¡CUIDADO!- gritó lanzándose a toda velocidad. Logro sacar a los niños con su telaraña (aunque fue algo brusco) y de pronto su sentido arácnido le advirtió del peligro… demasiado tarde.

¡TE TENGO!- grito Juugo al golpearlo, Spidey sintió el impacto apenas alcanzando a esquivar la mayor parte… pero siendo lanzado en el proceso.

"Diablos"- pensó levantándose con dificultad… y volviendo a caer –Me… me saco el aire- dijo mientras que Juugo se le iba encima.

"Rayos, debo apresurarme o esa cosa matara a ese payaso"- pensaba Hawkeye mientras que corría tratando de llegar a donde ambos.

¡JUUGO APLASTA!- grito mientras que se lanzaba a golpear con saña a Spidey.

Diablos… ¿Así… así es como terminare? Mendokuse… yo esperaba… esperaba llegar a viejo- dijo mientras que cerraba los ojos a la espera del golpe pero…

¡Alto allí criatura del mal!- dijo una voz y el sonido de un choque y Spidey vio a un hombre enfundado en un traje verde contener con un escudo el fiero ataque de Juugo.

¿Pero que demonios?- pregunto y en eso el hombre volteo levemente y le sonrió.

¡Lo haz hecho bien amigo! ¡La llama de la juventud arde en tu corazón ahora deja que los Ultimates se encarguen!- dijo el Agente Libertad conten iendo con esfuerzo a Juugo.

¡HOMBRECILLO VERDE NO CONTENDRA A JUUGO, JUUGO LO APLASTARA!- grito, cuando un potente rayo lo lanzo por los aires.

Tal vez el hombrecillo verde no pueda solo… por eso estoy yo aquí- dijo Iron Man mientras que Juugo se levantaba.

¡HOMBRE DE HOJALATA AGREDIR A JUUGO, JUUGO DESTROZAR HOMBRE DE LATA!- grito iracundo.

¿Hombre de hojalata? Ja, eso es gracioso- dijo otra voz, Juugo volteo y vio a Black Widow y a Iron Fist mirándole.

Si… aunque... ha decir erdad creo que les quedan bien.

Dejen de perder el tiempo y acabemos con esto- dijo Daredevil mientras que Juugo miraba confundido al grupo.

¡Que bueno que llegaron!- dijo Hawkeye apareciendo.

Si, apenas supimos de esta pelea y venimos a ayudar… -dijo Libertad pero…

¡Dejen de hablar que se les va encima!- grito Spiderman mientras que Juugo se lanzaba contra los Ultimates, estos lograron esquivarlo con algo de esfuerzo.

¡Es rápido!- dijo Daredevil mientras que saltaba a un lado y usaba el byakugan para ver el verdadero potencial de Juugo… quedándose frió -¡Su flujo de chackra es errático… no podre hacer ningún toque directo!

Diablos- dijo Iron Fist, quien lanzo una tremenda patada contra Juugo… y se arrepintió de hacerlo…

¡AUCH!- exclamo dolorido al golpear por accidente la frente de Juugo (la parte mas dura del cuerpo)

¡ESPANTAPAJAROS CAUSAR COMEZON!- grito Juugo, un misilazo lo hizo tambalearse mientras que Daredevil sujetaba a Iron Fist y se lo llevaba.

¿Qué pensabas al golpearle la frente?- dijo Daredevil, Iron Fist solo se sujeto la nuca apenado.

Me fallo el calculo- dijo Iron Fist apenado.

¡MUJER ATACARME, MUJER MALA!- grito Juugo levantándose y mirando a Black Widow, quien solo sudo frió.

Creo que mi contrato no decía nada sobre esto- dijo para sí.

"¡No te dejare acercarte!"- dijo Iron Man disparando un potente rayo contra Juugo, este alcanzo a esquivarlo y entonces palmeo sus manos con tanta fuerza, que la onda de choque derribo a Iron Man al tomarlo desprevenido.

¡Diablos!- exclamo Libertad mientras que a gran velocidad se lanzaba al ataque y antes de que Juugo se voltease lograba asestarle un tremendo golpe con el escudo.

Eso no servirá- dijo Spiderman mientras que Hawkeye le ayudaba a recuperarse.

Tengo una flecha de gas aturdidor… podría servirnos- dijo Hawkeye.

Estamos en un área abierta… afectaríamos a muchos civiles… primero debemos de evacuar- dijo Spidey, Hawkeye asintió.

¡JUUGO APLASTAR HOMBRE VERDE! ¡JUUGO…! ¡EH COMO MOVERSE TAN RAPIDO!- exclamo con sorpresa mientras que Libertad esquivaba sus golpes.

Una vida sana hijito- dijo el Agente Libertad mientras que esquivaba a Juugo.

"Diablos, esa onda de choque daño los circuitos… me tomara un rato ponerlos en línea… deberé encargárselos amigos"- dijo Iron Man mientras que el sistema de la armadura empezaba a reiniciarse.

Punisher miraba desde lejos… y maldecía el no poder ayudar.

Y esta bala será inútil en su contra… diablos… me siento inútil- dijo Punisher… y de pronto una voz le llamo la atención.

¡Naruto!- se escucho, Punisher miro al cielo y vio descender de un salto a Hinata… ahora con el uniforme de Ms Marvel (aunque de color blanco junto con un antifaz negro), sobra decir que se quedo pasmado.

¿Qué… que demonios?- dijo con sorpresa, Hinata le miro apenada y entonces se quito la petaca que llevaba consigo mientras que se la daba a Punisher.

Toma… te lo manda el señor Fury… dice que te servirá contra esa cosa- dijo mientras que Punisher abría la petaca y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Ese Nick… en serio que esta preparado para todo- dijo mientras que empezaba a sacar el armamento y Hinata le miraba.

"Sin importar lo que me diga… debo de quedarme, se que el Byakugan y este traje nos ayudaran… aunque bien podría haberlo hecho mas tapado"- pensaba Hinata apenada mientras que Punisher empezaba a recargar sus armas.

En otro punto.

En un edificio destruido… un motociclista miraba a un par de niños muertos por el derrumbe… su cabeza en llamas miraba impasiva…

"La venganza se cumplirá"- dijo con una voz de ultratumba.

En las afueras de Konoha.

Hay mucha destrucción- dijo un chico de cabellera negra, una chica rubia miraba con tristeza la estela de daños causada por Juugo, mientras que atrás, una chica de cabellos rosados solo derramaba un par de lagrimas.

¿Estas segura de estar lista?- preguntó Ino Yamanaka al voltear a ver a Sakura.

Lo estoy… debo detener al doctor a como de lugar- dijo ella.

Continuara.

Disculpen la tardanza… es que he andado con muchos problemas, pero ya me ando poniendo al día

Espero no tardarme tanto en poner el próximo capitulo y en serio, disculpen la tardanza.


End file.
